Skin Deep
by Pamdizzle
Summary: John CenaOc. This story is about overcoming low self-esteem. It's about forgetting doubt. But most importantly, it's about love between two people. All chapters re-uploaded. 12 is up.
1. Ladies and Gentlemen

Hey everyone. I know I said there probably wouldn't be anything new from me for the wrestling section until the Summer, but you know me…

I've decided to start this new fic early, lol. I mean, I was just sitting around and this idea has been in my head since the lottery draw. John Cena had motivated me to the point that I thought up this first chapter. I couldn't help myself, so here I am writing it, lol. Someone shoot me, because I can't stop.

Alright, here we go.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WWE OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE ASSOCIATED WITH THE WWE. I DO NOT OWN VANILLA ICE, AND I AM ONLY JOKING WHEN I MAKE FUN OF HIM IN THIS STORY. PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED. I LISTEN TO ICE ICE BABY ALL THE TIME. OH, I DON'T OWN HIM OR ANY OF HIS SONGS EITHER, ALTHOUGH I'M NOT USING HIM. UM…I THINK THAT'S IT. I THINK IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS TO ALL OF YOU THE THINGS THAT I DO NOT OWN, SO JUST READ THE DAMN STORY. THANK YOU.

Chapter One: Ladies and Gentlemen, It's the Amazing, Incredible, Intangible, and Utterly Invisible- Mackenzie Moore!! (crowd goes dead).

One hundred and ninety-five. It was the amount of money she opened her savings account with two years ago. It was the amount of her first speeding ticket when she was Seventeen. Today, it wasn't a matter a money. One hundred and Ninety five was the number the little tick on her scale was pointing toward.

Mackenzie stepped off the scale and looked in the mirror. Her WWE logo shirt covered her from head to waist. She was bare otherwise, save for her underwear covering, in her opinion, her very large ass. She was proportioned, at least. Or, that is how she comforted herself. One might guess that she was slightly overweight by looking at her, but one would never assume she was near the two hundred pound mark. It was times like this one that she felt utterly grateful she was five foot eight.

Sighing, she pulled her light brown hair into a sloppy half-bun atop her head. She frowned more intensely at the reflection staring back at her. Her eyes darted across her features in the mirror. Hazel eyes, slightly chubby cheeks, pink lips, flabby arms, slight love handles, and large thighs. Lord how she hated that reflection. How she loathed the way her disdain for her own appearance seemed to grow each year.

To her, all of these flaws were more than obvious, but to everyone around her they weren't exactly noticeable at all. Mackenzie was Mackenzie, and no one ever called her on the flaws she was always so quick to point out to herself. Of course, Mackenzie had never stopped to think that no one noticed everything she hated about herself, and clearly wasn't about to start thinking otherwise now. Besides, she wasn't one to gain a lot of attention from other people in any event. Either she was being ignored or she was subconsciously avoiding every other being on the planet.

"Hmm…" She sighed as she looked at the reflection again. She hadn't considered how much weight she had gained. She was forty pounds overweight, and now she was worried. She would die before she allowed herself to reach the two hundred mark, but she would have to worry about that later. She needed to get to the office for the production meeting. corporations like the WWE never slept, and neither could she.

Thirty minutes, two French vanilla cappuccino's, and a one extremely hot shower later, Mackenzie was seated opposite Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon and amongst all her other co-workers. While her boss continued to go over the plans for this month's live events and pay-per view, Mackenzie busied herself by absently twiddling her thumbs. Yes, this had become quite a productive past time for her. For, she had never known there were so many ways one could twiddle their fingers while listening to the same bland crap over and over again.

Of course, she already knew all of the pre-meeting discussions. She was just waiting for him to get the damn point already. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her name being barked from across the room. Her head shot up, "Excuse me?" she asked as she noticed all the other people in the room get up and take their leave.

Mr. McMahon gave her a stern, 'one more strike and you're out' look before repeating himself as he approached her, "I just stated that the meeting is over, but that you, Ms. Moore, will need to be at my office at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

Mackenzie's eyes widened. Could this be what she thought it was? Was she going to get the position of executive editor for the WWE magazine she applied for? She gave a big smile and nodded, "Yes, sir. Ten o'clock sharp." She shot up, shook his hand and was about to take her leave, when he stopped her.

"One more thing, Mackenzie," Vince stated in a professional tone.

"Yes, sir?"

"Try not to twiddle your fingers during our meetings? Understood?" he smiled, knowingly.

Mackenzie felt her cheeks coloring at being caught not paying attention, "Yes Mr. McMahon. It won't happen again," she stated with her head bent slightly toward the ground and in a very soft, embarrassed tone.

"Good. Now, I'll see you Monday," Vince dismissed her.

She nodded and left the room. Happy that she might actually be getting the job she applied for last week. She was so elated, that she was practically bolting down the hall, not paying any attention. She soon regretted her lack of attention as she crashed into something large; something very, very large…and hard. She landed with a thud amongst all of her falling papers. When she finally looked up, she didn't see anything. She turned around to see Big Show, Paul White, walking away, shrugging at her with a smirk as he left her like a hit and run.

'Big Gorilla,' she sneered in her mind. She let out a sigh. Such was the norm when nobody gave a shit. Hell, she might as well be door; a door that people like to push open and break down. It was the story of her life. Of course, it's to be expected when you never retaliate or protest. Mackenzie never did any of those things. Oh, she wanted to, but the words just never came out until hours after the incident. Then she was really witty. She thought of all kinds of obscenities and phrases to protest with, but by then it was too late.

Deciding to pick up her junk, Mackenzie moved to her hands and knees and began to pick up the papers. Practically crawling all over the floor, gathering all the disoriented documents. She spotted the last one, and made her way to it's location. About to pick it up, she stopped suddenly, as a foot came down on the paper, preventing her from picking it up, lest she rip it all to Hell.

She looked up to see Rene Dupree and John Cena engrossed in a seemingly heated argument over something. Mackenzie let out an annoyed breath when she realized that these two over grown muscle machines had no idea that they were hampering her progress. She decided to wait it out, but after ten minutes, her patience was wearing thin, not to mention what dignity she had left.

Not only had she been rudely walked straight into by the Giant himself, but now she was being completely and utterly ignored again. Not by just one person, oh no, but TWO!! Oh, and to top it off, she couldn't get her damn paper back until Vanilla Ice moved his damn pumps! Thoroughly pissed, she shot up and faced the six foot plus something tall men and edgily, but politely attempted to interrupt them, "Excuse me, but you're standing on my papers."

Her statement went unheard, as the two continued to argue. Now that she was closer to them she could hear what they were arguing about. She expected it must be something important, her anger only grew when she heard a piece of the heated argument.

"Rene, how can you even compare Vanilla Ice to Eminem?" John sounded outraged.

"What do you mean? They're both whit-"

"Don't even go there, dude. Eminem actually has a message, you know? Vanilla Ice was just a poser," John explained.

Mackenzie started seeing red, but couldn't help to think how ironic it was that she had just compared the doctor of thuganomics to Vanilla Ice. She would have laughed if she weren't so damn annoyed. She tuned out the rest of their words, and tried again, "Excuse me," She said in a light, but clearly annoyed tone. Still, no acknowledgment. "Excuse me," she said again in the same tone. When they still didn't notice her, she shouted as loud as she could without sounding like a ban chi, "EXCUSE ME!!"

In unison, both men turned their heads and looked at her in surprise. There was a strange silence as Mackenzie started to lose her nerve. Great, just great. Right when she was about to give the two a thrashing, they have to go an intimidate her.

Finally, wanting to get back to proving his point, John addressed the somewhat familiar woman in front of him, "You need somethin'?"

Taking a breath, Mackenzie cleared her throat and in her most directly irritated tone, answered his question, "Could you please remover you **foot **from my **paper**?" He looked down, and when he complied, she bent down and picked up her paper, which now had a nice John Cena pump foot print stamped right down the center of it, "**_Thanks_**," her voiced dripped with sarcasm.

John smiled and shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't see it down there," he apologized.

"Yah, well you obviously didn't see _me_ down there either," she snapped, uncertain of where she was getting all of this nerve. She supposed she owed the Big Show a debt of gratitude for his nonchalant way of pushing her to the floor without so much as _one_ word of apology.

Rene shifted to his other foot, sensing the anger in the younger woman's features, "It was an accident. We didn't mean to get your paper all dirty, Ms…" he trailed off, not sure of her name.

Mackenzie picked up where he left off, "Ms. Moore. Mackenzie Moore."

"Oh, are you new here?" Rene, the young and naïve man asked, not having seen her, or in this case, noticed her before.

Mackenzie gritted her teeth, "No, I'm NOT **_new._** I've been with the WWE for two years now. Of course, I'm on the production team, so I don't supposed you'd recognize me," she didn't mean for it to sound so mean, but she just was not in the mood.

John's head popped up, as if his light bulb had just come on, "I knew you looked familiar. You're at all the autograph signings, right? Yeah, you always stand behind the tables and take notes. I always wondered what you were writin'."

Mackenzie blinked in surprise. He recognized her, but more than that, someone had noticed her before now? Dumbfounded, she responded, "Uh…yah. That's me."

Rene, picking up where John left off, "So, what do you write in all of those little notebooks?"

"Huh?" she responded, still thinking about her new feeling of tangibility. She regained her composure when she noticed the searching expressions on the two faces in front of her. Right before Rene was about to re-ask his question, she snapped out of it, "OH! Right. Well, I always take notes on how the signings or any kind of public ordeal plays out. We try to organize it just right so we can prevent any and all kinds of unexpected or unpleasant happenings. For the fans' safety as well all the superstars," she explained one of her job descriptions.

"Cool," John spoke as he and Rene nodded with appeased curiosity.

There was quick awkward silence before Mackenzie cleared her throat, "Well, I better be going. I've got a million things to do. Sorry I interrupted you two. I'll be on my way," she quickly supplied as she started down the hallway, after nodding farewell to both of them.

"See you," Rene called at her retreating form.

"Yeah. Later, Mac," John called after her.

Mackenzie almost stopped at the use of the name "Mac." No one ever just nicknamed her out of the blue. It was definitely turning out to be one of those very strange days. She had made a ton of new discoveries over the course of just a few hours.

Tomorrow she'd be meeting with Mr. McMahon about what she thought was a position as executive editor for WWE magazine. She had also learned that she wasn't totally ignored by everyone, and that when she was really pissed off she was full of nerve and had the ability to be an outspoken bitch. So what if it took her twenty-three years to figure out? Mackenzie Moore could stand up for herself…well, after a certain amount of annoyance anyway, but it was start.

John watched her walk away with mounting curiosity. He had seen her around before, but he had never approached her. He studied her motions as she hurriedly retreated. She had a nice ass, he decided, before shaking his head. He remembered that he still had to explain to Rene why comparing Vanilla Ice to Eminem was a huge insult. His interest was peaked though. He wanted to find out more about Mackenzie Moore and he would, he resolved.

Okay, ya'll tell me what you think! I know it's a rocky start, but I'm trying here, okay? I'm not sure how the updating is going to work, but I'll try to keep to at least once a week, but we know how I operate, so…sometimes it might not turn out that way. Well, REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REV- FUCK IT, YA'LL KNOW THE DRILL!

-Pammi


	2. Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected.

Mackenzie looked herself over one more time as she took a deep calming breath. She had her long, thick hair down and curled inward. She was careful to make sure there was enough hairspray in it to hold in place. Her hair liked to do crazy things when she wasn't looking, and she wasn't about to take that chance during a career changing meeting.

She straightened her black suit jacket and dusted off the matching pants. She was careful to ignore the small fact that the outfit hugged her thighs and clung slightly to her midsection. Besides, as long as the outfit was black and slimming and her ass wasn't hanging out of her pants, she'd be fine. She inspected her medium open-toed heals before taking another breath and declaring herself ready.

Checking her teeth one last time, she finally exited the ladies' room. When she was finally in front of Mr. McMahon's office (for the night), Mackenzie knocked lightly. At the sound of a stern, "Come in," she entered the room. "Good morning Mr. McMahon."

"Ah, good morning, Ms. Moore. Please, have a seat," he gestured to the seat in front of where he sat at his desk. When she appeased him, he leaned forward and entwined his fingers atop his desk, "I trust you know my reason for asking you here today?"

"Yes, sir. I believe this is about my application for executive editor?" she inquired.

Mr. McMahon took in a long breath, before giving her a somewhat apologetic smile. He could tell she was reading him well, and he allowed it on purpose, it always softened the blow if the other person could expect the let down, "About that, Mackenzie," he paused, noticing the way her features fell so quickly, "I'm afraid that Linda has already filled that position."

Mackenzie swallowed the growing lump in her throat. A weak, "Oh," was all she could manage.

Vince then smiled, he still had plans for her, "However," he began and smiled again when he saw her face lift with intrigue, "I did have something else for you, that is, if you're willing to listen to it."

She furrowed her brow and cleared her throat, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it seems we've acquired an opening on the Smackdown writing team. Frank quit, so now we need someone to fill his spot. I read over the essay you sent in with your résumé, and it's just as impressive today as it was two years ago. So, what do you say?" Vince raised his eyebrows with the question.

Mackenzie took in a breath of relief, thought about it for a few minutes, then made her decision, "Sure. What do I have to sign?"

Mr. McMahon pulled a contract from his briefcase and slid it toward her, "I hope you find this job more enjoyable than the one I stuck you in with production."

Mackenzie straightened at met his eyes with modesty, "It's not that I didn't like the other job, it's just not what I had applied for originally. Besides, if I can't edit, I might as well do this, but if you ever need someone to help out occasionally with production, I'd be more than happy to-what's this?" she pointed to figure on the paper.

Vince leaned forward and looked at the location her finger directed, "Ah," he smiled, then looked her straight in the eyes, "That's your new salary."

Mackenzie went hoarse for a moment, "Well…that's uh…that's…uh…hmm…" she had no words. She was getting a raise-a very nice raise.

"I find the salary change necessary given the importance of this position. That and there's a possibility that you may be writing for Raw on occasion as well," Vince explained.

"Well, I'm glad," She joked, and they both shared a brief laugh. When she was finished signing the paper, they shook hands, and Mackenzie left the office. She headed down the hall to find Stephanie and to get acquainted with the rest of the Smackdown writing team. Tonight would mark the first change in her life; a life that desperately needed changing.

Mackenzie sped down the highway toward the arena. Indianapolis was such a busy city during the morning, afternoon, and night. She decided she had better go the speed limit before she got herself into an accident. As she let her car slow down to sixty, her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and saw that it was her mother calling.

"Hi, mom. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much hun, just checking in," her mother sounded suspicious.

"Okay, what is it?" Mackenzie knew better.

"Alright, I'll give it to you straight."

"Okay, you know that's all I ever ask of you mother," she stated with exaggerated sweetness. She could since her mom rolling her eyes on the other, which she was in fact, doing.

"There's someone I want you to meet-"

"MOM! The last time you tried hooking me up with someone it was a total flop! I've never seen anyone run faster in my entire life!"

"Well maybe if your mangey mut hadn't attacked him, he wouldn't have run so fast!"

"Oooooor…maybe if he hadn't gotten sick from you famous banana pudding-"

"Hey, at least my banana pudding didn't bite him on the ass! Now, c'mon give me another chance. At least meet him next time you come home. When will that be, by the way?"

Mackenzie let out a sigh as she pulled into the parking lot, "Alright, alright I'll at least see who it is…wait, who is it?"

"Well, now, don't flip when I tell you, but it's Donald Treidm-"

"Donald Treidmont!! Mom! You have got to be kidding me! He's ten years older than me! Are you out of you're mind? NO, wait, don't answer that!"

"Mackenzie, honey-"

"No! Listen, I'm at work now. I'm going to be traveling with Smackdown now, and I'm not sure when I'll be home next. So, don't make any appointments, got it?"

"Yes dear," her mother replied, making it obvious from which parent Mackenzie inherited her sarcasm.

"Good night, mom. I'll call you later this week, okay?"

"Alright. Go and do great things, or whatever."

"Thanks mom, I'll try," Mackenzie and her mother shared a brief laugh before saying goodbye and hanging up.

When she finally managed to find a parking space, Mackenzie shutoff her engine and tried to think happy, motivational thoughts. 'Okay, this isn't a big deal. Everything is going to fine. I'm going to go and do great things…or whatever.' She let out a laugh then rolled her eyes.

She loved that her mother always found ways to make her feel better even if she didn't know she was helping. Her mom had always been there for her, supporting her. After her mother and father's divorce, however, Mackenzie had been the one doing the supporting. She believed that her mom always tried so hard to fix herself up with someone to replace the emptiness in her own heart, but she'd be damned if she was going to say that to her face.

Clearing her head, Mackenzie finally got the nerve to leave her black, Chevy Blazer, rental. She had a thing for blazers, she acknowledged, and a thing for black as well, apparently. She straightened her outfit, the same one she had worn that morning, and headed into the arena.

Not two feet into the door, Mackenzie was immediately recognized by Stephanie McMahon. "Mackenzie! We've been waiting for you. The show is about start. C'mon, we're all going to be watching from catering."

All Mackenzie could do in response was nod in agreement. She followed Stephanie down the maze of hallways she scarcely had time to remember until they came upon a door that simply read, "Catering." As Stephanie led her to their table, Mackenzie allowed her eyes to skim the room.

She recognized several of the wrestler's faces as she passed from one end of the room to the other. She was careful to let her eyes linger long enough to identify each face, but took them off quickly before being noticed. Then it happened. Those eyes. Those curious blue eyes, and they were locked on her. The bore into her, skimming her entire body very carefully. Mackenzie felt completely naked and exposed. She felt her cheeks burning, and abruptly turned away.

She was so distraught by the lasting interlude, which in reality only lasted a couple of seconds, that she failed to notice that Stephanie had stopped. As a result, she bumped right in to Mrs. Levesque. She looked up to see Stephanie giving her an amused look, "We're here," she laughed.

Mackenzie let out a nervous, airy laugh, "Oh. Oops. Sorry about that-I wasn't paying attention."

"That's alright. The show is starting now, let's watch," Stephanie took her seat.

"Okay," Mackenzie agreed as she took the seat beside her.

Fifteen minutes into the show, Stephanie turned to her again, "Are you hungry? I'm famished. Do you want to get something after the show?"

Mackenzie didn't know what to say. Stephanie McMahon wanted to hang out with her. Ugly, fat Mackenzie Moore. She stuttered, "Um…sure."

"Good. I hate eating alone. Paul isn't here tonight. I won't get to see him until tomorrow after I fly over to meet him. I write for both shows, so it's going better than I expected. You know, as for being able to see him."

"Is that the only thing that's going well?" Mackenzie joked.

"Well, it's not the _only_ thing that goes well…" Stephanie giggled quietly, afraid someone might hear her derogative sense of humor. This caused Mackenzie to laugh, because she had never seen someone act so timid while kidding about sex. Then again, she was the chairman's daughter, but that somehow only made it funnier.

Wrestlers came and went with their matches and promo cuts. Close to the end of the show, Mackenzie noticed Stephanie bolt up out of her seat. When she looked up, she almost choked on her sandwich.

"Paul!" Stephanie squeaked, "When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I thought we were supposed to be meeting tomorrow at the airport!"

"What? I can't surprise you every once in awhile? Well, if that's the case…" he trailed off and turned away, only to be pulled back into place by his wife. He bent down and kissed her lips, "See, that's what I thought you'd say. I just got here about thirty minutes ago. I took a non-stop flight from Chicago."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his neck, "God, I love you! I've missed you so much!"

He put on his cockiest grin, "I know. I'm just a loveable kind of guy." This caused Stephanie to roll her eyes, but he went on anyway, "So, what do you say about having dinner with a great guy like me, huh?"

Stephanie paused momentarily and gave an apologetic look at Mackenzie before nodding in reply. "Are you gonna go catch up with some of the guys?"

"Yah. You want to meet me at your office in ten minutes?" Paul smiled.

"Yup. See you there," she pecked him on the lips before he took his leave. She then turned to Mackenzie, "I'm sorry about-"

"No. Don't worry about it. I totally understand," Mackenzie smiled, "It's probably not often that you get to see each other during the week between work. Besides, you have no reason to apologize. He's your husband for crying out loud."

Stephanie smiled and nodded her agreement, "You know what, Mackenzie Moore? I like you. Why don't we reschedule for next week?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do," Mackenzie replied, honestly.

With that, they turned their attention back to the main event and made sure it all played out smoothly. When the show was over, the group of writers made plans for the next meeting and said goodnight. All of them left except for Mackenzie. She didn't have an office to go to, and her hotel room seemed unappealing at the hour so she opted to stay there and think for a little while.

Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to think about things she wanted to mull over. This always happened to her. She would start off thinking about work and all the stress it caused. This, in turn would cause her to think about something her mother told her once to help her get through a rough spot, then her thoughts would trail to all the men her mother had tried to put her together with. These thoughts, would then lead to all the rejections, and eventually into the causes of the rejections and then, finally, into self-loathing. It was a vicious cycle, and an on-going one at that.

It was just that every day she looked in the mirror, she saw something hideous staring back at her. She tried to ignore it and delay it, but at the end of the day, she was only left with her thoughts and visions of that reflection. 'Why did God make man create mirrors?' she suddenly wondered, then sighed, 'Even so, I suppose that wouldn't keep other people from seeing.'

She hadn't meant to be this way, but now that she was she didn't know how to fix it. Mackenzie had tried just about every single diet and exercise program out there, but she didn't have any direction. She didn't know what areas of her body to work, how often to work them, or for how long. She couldn't afford a trainer, and eventually her diets went flop, because she just gave up. It seemed futile to her, but she did want to succeed. It wasn't a matter of motivation or determination, because if given good incentive, she could do it. However, it was a question of knowing what the Hell she was doing.

Besides, she always felt so awkward going into a gym full of people and exercising. She felt like Charlie Brown on the playground. It was as if everyone was watching her. She was the fat chick, trying to become like them, the fit people. It was as though her world was infringing on theirs. She just felt out of place. Sighing again, Mackenzie laid her head down on the table. 'Face it, Mac. You've given up. Plain and simple. You'll never change, and you'll keep on going like this because it's all a part of your destiny to be fat. So you just need to get used to hating yourself.'

She had to admit, the little voice in her head had a point. She had given up. Maybe it was her motivation that was killing her. She didn't want to be like this, she hadn't asked for it. However, she had been the one to do it to herself. Mackenzie shook her head. She would not do this again. Mackenzie knew damn well she had done it to herself, and she knew that if she were to change, she'd have to work damn hard to fix her mistakes. She was about to delve more into her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulders and jumped in surprise.

Mackenzie whipped around to see who had scared the living daylights out of her, "Who the-" she cut off when she her gaze met a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Closin' time," the jersey clad Massachusetts native smiled down at her. His presence surprised her and she swallowed the lump nervousness that sat in her throat. The only thing she could think of now, was that John Cena had a very sexy smile.

Muwahahahahhaa. Oh YAH!! Cliffhanger!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! I want a ton of reviews!!! C'mon!!! I need to replace the ones I lost when my story got deleted.


	3. The Night Out Part 1

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I'm trying. Oh well, here's the continuation to that last, terrible cliffhanger, lol. Oh, and just so ya'll know, if I describe something about Mackenzie as fat or ugly in third person, it's basically just a representation of what she thinks of herself, not the way everyone else sees her. I'm trying to lead up to her deciding to make a change and I want to be able to relay Mackenzie's unhappiness with herself, so that ya'll understand that the change she makes is for herself. So, hope that helps to clarify.

Chapter Three: The Night Out Part 1

Mackenzie shook her head to regain her composure, "Closing time?" She looked around to find the cafeteria empty, save for on last frowning kitchen hand. She smiled nervously at the man before looking back at John, "Oh. Right. I must have lost track of time."

John just continued to smile down at her, making her very uneasy. 'What the Hell does he want,' she asked in her head. She let out a nervous, half-laugh, half-sigh before she turned to gather up her papers, "So…where did you come from? It's well past eleven. Why are you still here?"

John shrugged, "I always stay late. I take my time showering and stuff. 'Sides, I ain't got no where else to go," he explained. "I was walking by and the door was open 'an I saw you in here 'an was wonderin' why _you_ was here so late too."

Mackenzie gave the 'Oh' look and then spoke, "Well, I would have been gone sooner, but I-"

"Lost track 'uh time," he smiled, "You already told me."

Mackenzie blushed, "Oh, sorry." She picked up her gathered papers and stood, "Well, thanks for snapping me out of 'work mode.' I better get going."

John Shrugged, "'Ight. I'll see ya around." He followed behind her and they both headed out the door as they said their goodbyes.

"Yah," Mackenzie smiled shyly as she made it to the door when she suddenly stopped, causing John to bump right into her. She turned to face him, embarrassed that she had caused him to make contact with her huge ass, "Sorry."

John looked at her strangely, not understanding why she was apologizing, "For what?"

She let out a small laugh, "Nothing…I just don't know where to go. Stephanie led me in here so quickly, that I don't know remember how to get back to the exit." She looked out the door and down the hallway on the left, "Maybe it was down this way…it looks kind of familiar…"

"Oh yah?" he chuckled, "Look to your right. I bet you a million bucks, that hallway looks familiar too. They're exactly the same, Mac."

'Mac,' she repeated the use of her name in her mind. She sighed as she looked left, "You're right." She was about to declare the hallway a good place to set up camp when she felt someone lightly take her elbow.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the exit," John gently pulled her out the door and to the right.

'Der,' Mackenzie thought. Why hadn't she thought to ask him to do that? Because she was too nervous. No other member of the opposite sex had ever talked to her this long in one setting before. Well, not one this attractive anyway. Not one worth remembering.

'Why is he talking to me?' Mackenzie wondered as he guided her though the maze of hallways. 'Surely he realizes he has better things to do than to talk to someone like me. Clearly this is some kind of act of pity. He's just being nice. I mean, if any of his buddies were here, they'd no doubt ridicule him for this. That's it. I'm just a charity case in his eyes. Maybe someone dared him to be kind.' It wouldn't surprise her. It had happened several times in the past. Mac had grown used to it. She had grown used to the whispers and the pain. She was numb these days. Yet, when she thought about it, her eyes still stung with impending tears. She was rescued from her thoughts when John asked a question.

"So, what kind of music are you into?" John asked as they turned yet another corner. Mac really would have been lost had she not been helped.

"Um…uh…music?" Mackenzie stuttered at first, "I'm into a little bit of everything, actually." It was true too. Mackenzie liked everything from Neil Diamond to Fifty Cent. Her car and suitcases were stashed with cd's from all kinds of genres. She really loved music, however, her least favorite was country, not that she didn't have a Kenny Chesney cd in her car as well, because she certainly did.

"Cool. I like hip hop mostly. Obviously, right?" John continued to guide her.

"Yah. I kinda picked up on that," Mackenzie let out a nervous laugh. When she looked up they were turning another corner, and the double doors to the exit were in sight.

"Well, we're here," John pointed out the obvious as they reached the doors.

Mackenzie faced him and gave him a smile, noticing that his hand was still wrapped loosely around her elbow. "Great. Well, thanks for helping me get out of here. I guess I'll see ya next week." Mackenzie turned and pulled out of his light grip as she did so.

John gently reached out and friendlily took her elbow again, turning her to face him once more, "Yah, we'll probably see each other next week, but why not tomorrow night instead. Are you busy tomorrow, Mac?"

Mackenzie furrowed her brow and took a step back. She didn't know what his motives were, but her suspicions were up ten fold, "Listen, I don't know who put you up to this, but I'm not going to fall for this kind of stunt again. You can tell your buddies what ever you want but I-"

"What are you talking about?" John really just wanted to get to know her. He didn't understand, "Look, I dunno what you're thinkin' but nobody put me up to anything. Why would you think that?"

Mackenzie's throat went dry. He was telling the truth, he had to be. She attempted to explain, "I…it's just that…" she broke up and swallowed hard. She would not cry. She would not cry, "It's just that you came out of nowhere tonight and you were so nice and you helped me. It's just that I hardly know you and things like this have happened before, except they were just cruel jokes. I mean I'm used to it, but I want to try and prevent that from happening again." It came out shaky and fast, but it had come out none the less.

John stood there, holding in his contempt for the kind of people Mac had just described. "I didn't know, Mac." He took a step toward her, and she stepped back a little. This time he reached for her and pulled her into a hug. She tried not to get comfortable, but she couldn't help it. He was so warm and soft. It was like being hugged by a blanket. Besides, it had been so long since Mackenzie had last been hugged so well. She desperately needed it and that admission caused silent tears to slide down her face. She could hear John's voice and words rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"Look, I just wanna get to know you, okay?" he paused as he rubbed her back comfortingly, "I'm not asking for anything, just to be your friend. I mean, tomorrow night was just…Friends hang out, don't they? I figured we could get to know each other better, or somethin'-you don't have to come though."

Mackenzie swallowed her tears. She felt like such a fool crying in the arms of someone she barely knew. She figured she owed it to him, "No, no. I do like to make friends. I just-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," she pulled away and shook her head in apology.

"It's ah-ight. Why don't I pick you up at your hotel? We'll go see a movie or somethin'. You like action movies?"

"Love them. Have you seen Hellboy yet?" Mackenzie tried to be more cheerful.

"No, but I was thinking the same thing," he smiled. That same sexy smile that caused Mackenzie to think of some very un-friend like things.

She cleared her throat, "Alright. Um, I'm at the Ramada in room 212. So, I'll see you around nine tomorrow night?" she was backing away toward the door.

"Yah, we'll catch the late show," he followed her. He was parked outside too, after all.

"See you then," she called from her blazer.

"See ya," he called back as he got into his white, Honda Civic rental.

The next day passed by too quickly for Mackenzie. She had been trying to get all of her work done by seven to give her two hours to get ready. She had to find out how she was going to dress casual, but look nice at the same time. After all, they were just going to hang out. They were just going to be friends. That's all it was. Then why did she feel so nervous and apprehensive?

She took a deep breath and calmed herself, then she made the mistake of looking up at the clock on the wall: 6:45. "Where did the time go?" Screw calming down, Mackenzie had to hurry up and fax the rest of these plans to Vince McMahon.

Thirty minutes later, Mackenzie had finally made it back to her hotel room. She ran to her suitcase and opened it up. What did she have…Kakis, jeans, polyester? She pulled out a pair of flares, "These will work for the bottom half, now what about the top?" She started rummaging through her luggage, looking for something slimming and comfortable, but something that also said casual. She came across a lacy pink number. She put it on and immediately took it right back off. Yes, it was comfortable and yes it was casual, but slimming, it certainly was not.

Mackenzie pulled out a dark blue tank and decided against it as well. It clung to her fat and it showed off her huge arms. No way could she wear _that_. She continued on like this for a good twenty minutes before picking a black lacy, long sleeved number. It was frilly and it looked kind of Goth, but Mac could counter that effect with her make up. She picked out a pair of black fuzzy flip flops and then headed to the shower.

Meanwhile, John signed his last autograph at 7:45. When the place closed, he said his goodbyes and headed out the back to his rental. He was stopped mid stride when Paul White caught up with him. "Hey man, you want to go get some drinks with me and couple of the guys?"

John shook his head, "Nah, man I can't. I already made plans, dawg."

"Oh yah? Got a hot date?" Paul laughed.

"Sorta. We're just friends though," John shrugged nonchalantly.

"Do I know her?"

"Maybe. Her name's Mackenzie Moore. She's one of the writers."

"Oh yah. Is she that fat chick?" Paul said, not really knowing he was being a jerk.

John's face got hard, "You must be talking about some other chick, because I ain't seen nothin' _fat_ about Mackenzie."

Paul put his hands up in defeat, "Chill. I was trying to match a face with a name, that's all. She's got brown hair, right? Just started yesterday?"

"Yah, that's her. Look, don't be saying shit about her like that no more, alright? Mac's my friend, and people don't dis _my_ friends. We cool?"

"Yah, man. We're cool. I'll see you Monday at the meeting?"

"Yah, I'll be there. Later," John walked away and got into his rental. He had to go take a shower and change his clothes. The guys had squirt him with Ketchup earlier. They'd pay for it later.

Thirty minutes later, John was stepping out of his shower and drying his hair. He picked out a pair of baggy jeans, some tennis shoes, and one his throw backs. He left the giant chain on the dresser and grabbed his keys, a hat, and sunglasses. He switched off the light and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Mackenzie jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She was just slipping on her flops. She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. When she opened it, no one was there. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked left. Just as she was about to look right she felt two had grab her sides from behind.

"Boo!" John scared the Hell out of her and died laughing at her. She spun around and slapped his arms.

"You jerk! You scared the shit out of me!" Mackenzie yelled as she continued to attack him.

John shielded himself, "I'm sorry, don't hurt me!"

Mackenzie laughed out loud for the first time in a long while. This was easier than she thought, and to think, not moments ago she had been berating herself for acting like such a fool yesterday. She had been worried that she would be embarrassed and things would be awkward, but he had made it easier. He had broken the ice before it even had time enough to solidify.

Mac had finished beating him and now they stood there laughing. John was the first to cease, "You ready?"

"Yah. I just need to grab my purse and my keys," Mac said as she walked back inside, "You can come in for a minute if you want to. It might take me a minute to find them."

"Ight," John had followed her in anyway. He watched her as she bounded around the room in search of her keys. She talked as she did so.

"I've got the hotel key, but I can't find the ones to my rental," Mackenzie explained as she searched through her purse. John came up behind her and took her purse, then tossed it aside.

She looked at him with that 'What the Hell' look. He just shrugged, "You don't need 'em. I've got a car too ya know?"

"Okay, just let my grab my wallet-"

"You don't need that either," he said as he guided her to the door.

"But friends pay for their own stuff-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Not my friends," he countered as he switched off her light and locked her door. He pushed her out with a chuckle and shut the door as he exited.

Mackenzie just shook her head, "Well _my _friends aren't expected to pay for me, and they don't expect me to pay for them. Unless we've already talked about it-"

"Well, I usually pay for my friends, but if it makes you feel better, I don't expect you to pay for me," he smiled as he led her to his car. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late."

Mackenzie sighed with a smile as she got in on the passenger side. The white color of the car's interior clashed with the color of her shirt. However, her outfit complimented his dark blue jersey and that made her feel a little more comfortable. She sat back as he put the car in reverse and backed out. She paid close attention to the way he shifted gears and watched as her hotel became smaller and smaller in the distance.

Mackenzie was brought out of her stupor when John leaned over and sniffed her, "What perfume are you wearing? Smells good."

She started laughing, "You just sniffed me!"

"What!?!" he shrugged. "You smell good."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she batted her eyelashes. "It's called Garden Blu, and it's cheap, fifteen dollar Avon perfume."

"Hey, fifteen dollars is a lot of money," John teased. "I didn't even wear any cologne because I'm too poor to buy any, you know? It's like, you go to Wal-Mart in search of affordable cologne and everything's over five bucks."

By this time, Mackenzie was out right rolling. Between laughs Mackenzie gave a good Hurricane impression, "What's up wit' dat?"

"We're here," he chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the drive in movie. He gave the machine his money and found a spot. Mackenzie was sitting beside him with a stunned look. "What's wrong?"

She smiled, "Nothing. I've never been to a drive in movie before, that's all."

"Yah, well…I try not to go anywhere that'll have a whole buncha people there."

"At least here, if someone recognizes you or draws attention to you, you can just speed off, right?" She laughed.

"Pretty much," he admitted. It was, for the most part, very true. "Here," he leaned over her when he noticed her trying to figure out the speaker. "Just pull it over this way. You can turn it up on this side."

"Oh." Mackenzie tried not to notice how close he was, or the heat that radiated off of him. She tried not to smell the light scent of his fabric softener or the soft smell of his soap, but she couldn't help it, and she found it dizzying. When he backed away the sudden chill brought her out of it. Thankfully.

"Looks like it's starting," John pointed at the screen as the previews started to roll.

Throughout the movie they exchanged comments on the scenes or joked around about Hellboy's tail. John said it must make for some interesting foreplay, and Mackenzie blushed and said, "I'll bet, but I'm not much for the Dominatrix stuff."

He laughed, "You wouldn't want to be tied down by a big red dude with his tail? Why not? I thought that was every woman's dream."

"Shut up!" she slapped his arm. He obeyed with a smirk and they continued to watch the movie in comfortable silence. When it was over, they pushed speakers out and pulled away. Mackenzie spoke up when he passed her hotel, "Hey, you missed the turn."

"Nah. I'm hungry and I figured you might be too. Wanna grab something before you back to your room?" he asked a little too late, on purpose.

"Well, it's not like I have much of a choice," she said with her almighty sarcasm.

"'Ey, you always got a choice. I mean, it ain't like I can't turn around, ya know?" he smirked.

"It's alright. I am a little hungry. Besides, we're supposed to get to know one another right? Since we're friends and all that happy crap."

John chuckled, "Yea. All that happy crap."


	4. Night Out Part 2

IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:

For those of you who don't already know, this story was deleted for containing "non-story related material" in some of the chapters. Thank you , you FS!! Thanks to them, I lost all of my reviews, my only source for chapter four (I originally typed this somewhere else), and a whole lot of motivation.

In any event, I am reposting this story here, for your convenience b/c it's easier for all of you to find on this site. I will be re-posting all the old chapters as soon as I'm done tweaking them for errors and improvements. This chapter will be a bit different from the original mainly because I typed it on a computer at the library, and while I did print a copy of it for myself…I've lost the last page…Yah…go me.

Chapter Four: The Night Out: Part 2

Mackenzie laughed out loud as John finished his rather accurate impression of the Big Show. "Wow," she smiled, "You're really good at that."

"Yah, but it isn't really hard to do. Don't get me wrong, Paul's a good guy, but he's a lot like a bimbo himself," he chuckled.

"He seems like a typical jock," Mackenzie shrugged. She remembered him bumping into her and then shrugging so nonchalantly. As if knocking her off her feet weren't something to apologize for.

"Nah. Only sometimes, but he doesn't catch himself. He's been through a lot and gone from having nothing, like most of us, to being able to damn near have it all. He's living in the clouds, and with good reason. He's allowed to do that. He's paid his dues. Although, I'll admit he does take it a bit too far sometimes." John thought back to what Paul had said about Mackenzie earlier and nearly cringed. '_Why am I even trying to defend him?_' John questioned himself.

"Hmm…" Mackenzie sighed before softly clapping her hands together, "Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

He nodded his agreement, "Why don't we talk about how you're going to cover the bill. You didn't even think to grab you purse tonight."

Mackenzie guffawed, "What!?!? You're the one that wouldn't let me bring-"

John put up his hands to silence her, "I don't want your excuses." He shook his head at her in disapproval, "First you drag me out to a movie-which I'm nice enough to pay for-then, you just have to stop at this over-priced restaurant and make me order the most expensive dishes on the menu, and now you expect me to pay for this as well." He leaned across the table and smiled challengingly, "and let's not forget the gas I'm going to have to waste back-tracking to your hotel. Humph, Of all the nerve."

Mackenzie, stepping up to his challenge, leaned forward over the table as well, "Like I was saying," she put on her best bitch face, "You MADE me leave my purse, you purposely passed my hotel, chose _this _restaurant yourself, and now you're trying to-"

"Kiss you," and kiss her he did. It was soft and caressing, a combination that Mackenzie found to be very intoxicating. Her hands didn't know what to do as the danced inches above the table, trying to grab on to some imaginary life line. When John deepened the kiss by actually licking her bottom lip, as if begging permission, her hands came to their senses and rested on his face. His skin was soft and warm-another deadly combination.

When John finally came to his senses and pulled away, he let out a huge sight. Mackenzie sat back as soon as he ended the kiss and looked down, evading his gaze so he wouldn't be able to see her blush. When she was able to speak again it was barely above a whisper. "I thought you said we were going out as friends."

"I'm sorry, Mac." His sincerity was obvious in his voice and his face, "It really wasn't my intention to kiss you tonight. I just wanted to get to know you. It was an accident-I fucked up." The more he thought of how good it had been, however, the less he truly regretted it.

"An accident?" she smiled wearily. Why did it always have to be an accident or a farce. Especially when the guy was as attractive as John.

"Well…yah," his features tensed at the way she was biting her lip. He had to say something to explain, "Mac, it's just that when I usually take a woman out, the night ends with both of us in my bed," he had to laugh at the way her eyes instantly widened.

"Maybe we should call it a nigh-"

"No, no. I didn't have that in mind when I asked _you _out, I swear. I just got lost in the moment and I kissed you. For that I'm very sorry. Friends?" He extended his hand, his eyes pleading for her to shake it.

"Okay. Friends," Mackenzie nodded with a smile, but when she tried to pull her hand away, John didn't release it. She looked up at him, baffled, right before he pulled her so close to him that he could whisper in her ear.

"If we weren't friends…I'd tell you how incredible you look tonight and that I'm not sorry at all for kissing you. We are just friends though, and so I am very sorry for breaking my word."

As soon as he let go of her hand, Mac slid back into her side of the booth which had quickly become her refuge. "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use another drink." She thought it was a rather smooth change of subject.

John laughed aloud and nodded his head before getting the waiter to get Mac another refill. When they were both finished with their meal, and Mac with her drinks, they decided to leave. Mackenzie felt a little tipsy when she stood, but she _had _drank four and half tequilas.

John had skipped the alcohol for tonight, but only because he was driving. He hadn't minded Mackenzie indulge herself, however, because he knew she needed to loosen up. He understood that she was probably stressed out over the new job and meeting all these new people; some nice, some not so nice. Of course, he probably hadn't helped anything by kissing her earlier either…

When they were finally back at the hotel, John walked her to the door with a smile. "You know, pink would really look good on you. Not that black doesn't look great, but pink would match your personality a lot better."

Mackenzie quirked an eyebrow, "What are you, a fashion designer? Besides, black has a trimming effect," she hadn't meant to say the last part. He wasn't supposed to know about that but for some damned reason alcohol made Mackenzie extremely honest. 'I really gotta build up my tolerance level.'

He furrowed his brow, "Why do you need to wear anything slimming? You look great."

Mackenzie let out a sardonic laugh, and in her buzzed stupor, decided to educate him in 'Dressing As a Fat Woman 101,' "Yah right. You're just saying that so I won't feel bad. That's what _friends_ are for, right? And in case you haven't noticed, I don't look GREAT at all. I look like a big fat cow! So, MOOO!"

"Mack-"

"No. It's true! Let me tell you about pink. I was going to wear a pink shirt tonight, but after seeing how well it outlined my overly curvy midsection, I decided against it. I mean-"

"Mackenzie. Stop. Don't say anymore." John frowned at her, "I don't want to hear you anything else negative about yourself."

"Why not? I like being negative! It just always makes me feel so fucking positive!" Sarcasm dripped from her tongue like venom.

"Mackenzie," he let out a disheartened sigh, "Are you really so unhappy with the way you look?"

"Gee I don't know. Whatever gives you that idea?" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to be so defensive. We're friends now, Mac-"

She stared at him with incredulity, "We've been friends for about five seconds, John. We hardly even know one another."

"Yah? Well I've known you long enough to get a pretty good understanding of who you are. Why not tell me what it is that's bothering you so much. Why do you think you're fat?"

Mackenzie guffawed, gesturing at herself, "Look at me! I'm as big as a house. I've tried everything-diets, exercise, and all that but nothing works. I don't know how to manage my time or fit everything in. I don't even know where to start!"

John placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake, "Look, I don't know who's been filling your head with all of these ridiculous insecurities, but you are NOT fat. I know it doesn't do anything to for me to tell you this, because my opinion won't do anything to change yours, but I think you're incredibly sexy."

Mackenzie sighed, "I'm sorry I brought it up. I don't know what's gotten in to me…err…well, the alcohol probably has a lot to do with it…"

"I'm sure some of it is the alcohol…you did moo at me…but, hey, don't try to change the subject," John tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ear, "If you really don't like the way you are, then change it."

"I've tried, John. I really have," Mac hung her head, "I'm just destined to be a heifer."

He chuckled softly, "No you're not. Look, there are a lot of trainers associated with the WWE. If you need help picking a diet and an exercise plan, then they'll be more than willing to help you. It probably won't cost much of anything either because you're an employee."

Mac nodded, but she wasn't sure she could actually do that. She always felt weird working out in front of people. She didn't' like it when there were a bunch of strangers looking at her and watching her fat rolls flop up and down when she hopped on a treadmill.

John's eyes lit up suddenly with an epiphany, causing Mackenzie to regard him strangely, "I don't like that look. What the hell is going on underneath that cap of yours?"

He smiled, "Well, I was thinking. We don't know each other that well, but we are friends. Why don't I be your trainer? We could get to know each other, you could tone up and learn to kick major ass, and we'd be able to work around our schedules because, going by what you said tonight at dinner, we have about the same schedule."

Mackenzie pondered it over for a few minutes, "I don't know, John. I don't like being watched when I exercise and I don't want to take out from your time off."

"It's not a big deal. I don't have a lot to do during my free time, besides playing video games, so it's really no trouble at all. I'd be happy to have something to do. Besides, I won't be watching you-I'll be pushing you to work hard and helping you to get where you want to be." He reached out and lifted her gaze to meet his, "C'mon, what do you say?"

Mackenzie let out a sigh, "Well, I guess that would be okay. When do you want to start?"

"How about next Wednesday?" I'll be able to think of a diet and a workout plan by then."

Mackenzie nodded then smiled, "Okay. That sounds good. Well, I'll see you next Tuesday." She turned to go inside but John's hand on her elbow stopped her.

"Mackenzie?"

"Yah?"

"You know, this whole weight loss thing…" He paused as he searched her eyes, "It's your decision, but you really are fine the way you are."

"That may be so in your eyes, but I'm not happy with myself. I mean, I don't want to be this way, and you're right. If I don't like something about myself, I should change it. I _want _to change it."

John smiled and let her go, "Then I'll help you. See you Tuesday."

"See ya," Mackenzie replied as he walked away. She finally retreated into her room for the night thinking about next Wednesday and how motivated she felt now to take control of her problem.

As she laid back on her bed she though over the night's events. It was true that the weight-loss issue weighed heavily on her mind, but more so than that……it was the kiss that she kept coming back to. Even during her sleep, the kiss haunted her dreams. Yes, it was no doubt one of the best moments of her twenties, but the sad thing was-it had been nothing but an accident.


	5. Training 101

Chapter Five: Training 101

Mackenzie stepped into the gym nervously. She could see a few of the Smackdown wrestlers lifting weights and joking around. 'You can do this, Mac. They're mature adults just like you,' her eyes trailed over to Paul White, 'For the most part anyway…'

She looked around for John, but couldn't see him. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard him call out her name. Mackenzie turned to see John emerging from the guy's locker room. 'He must have just gotten here too,' she figured.

"So, trying to run away already, huh?" he approached her with a grin as he took her in. She had come ready to work-that much was apparent. She had come in a pair of black sweats, black t-shirt, and black and white Adidas tennis shoes. Her brown hair was tied back into a lazy half pony tail and her face was all business with a hint of fear and nervousness. Yup, this was going to be fun.

"I thought that maybe you had forgotten, that's all. I wasn't running," she defended herself. "I didn't know they were going to be here," she motioned toward the little group of superstars.

"Oh…uh, a lot of us travel together, so it's pretty natural to catch us hanging out in small groups. Especially when it comes to training," he shrugged. "Want to get started?"

Mackenzie moved her eyes back to his, "Uh…sure. What do we do first?"

"I was thinking we'd go over the routine then talk about a diet when we're done here," he motioned for her to follow him as he led her down a flight of stairs and into a less crowded area of the facility.

Mackenzie looked around the room. Three treadmills facing an outside window, a stand full of large and small barbells against the far wall, four large, blue pads in the corner to the right of stand, and several different machines with weights, wires, and seats occupied the center of the room. Mackenzie found herself being led through the machines and over to the treadmills.

"We'll start out with a ten minute cardio warm-up before every work out. You want to warm up all your muscles before you stretch them. Never stretch a cold muscle," John said as he hopped onto a treadmill then instructed her to do the same. "You know how to work it, right?"

"I've managed to use a few treadmills in my time, John." Mackenzie pointed out with an insincere smile.

"I'm glad to see you didn't leave your attitude at home," He smiled.

Mac rolled her eyes in response and set her treadmill to a jogging pace. John smiled his approval. Most people started out at a walk, but not her. She was determined, and it showed. He looked at the timer on his treadmill as he thought about the routine he had planned. He didn't want to push her too hard, but at the same time he wanted to use an effective method. He'd just have to see how she handled everything he threw at her. Hopefully it would turn out alright. She seemed to be doing fine so far.

One hour later

"C'mon, Mackenzie push it! Only ten more to go! That's it!" John urged Mac to do another push up.

Mackenzie forced out another one as she spoke between his counts, "I-"

"Thirteen!"

"REALLY-"

"Fourteen! You're doing great, Mac!"

"Hate!-"

"Fifteen!"

"PUSH UPS!!"

"Sixteen! I know, but you need them!"

"Do I?"

"Seventeen! Of Course you do!"

"GRRRR…"

"Eighteen! I'm here to push you, remember? Trust me when I say push ups are good. Nineteen!! C'mon! Only one more!"

"TWENTY!" They both yelled in sync before Mac collapsed to the floor.

John extended his hand to help her up, "C'mon now. You know there's no rest for the weary!"

"I'm not weary, John. I'm _fat_. There's a difference."

John shook his head and tried to hold in his chuckle. She was a smart ass, alright. It was one of the many things he'd learned about her today. She was too negative though. This thought darkened his mood. He didn't like her being so down on herself. He didn't show any of it though as he pulled her up, "C'mon, let's go discuss your diet. We're done for the day."

"Really? That's it? It's only been an hour!"

"That's a long time! I usually only work out for half an hour, three to four times a week! You're killing me, woman!"

Mac rolled her eyes, "I would think, after all those big-ass wrestler you FU every week, and hour in the gym would be a breeze."

"That's not the point," John insisted.

"Really? Then what is the point, John. I'd _love_ to know," she teased, knowing he didn't have one.

"The point is, that we need to talk about your diet-not my work out routine. Now, let's get down to it."

"Mm-humph," she narrowed her eyes at him for avoiding her question.

John smiled before he motioned for her to have a seat on the windowsill, "I'm thinking we'll do something like a low-carb, low-fat diet."

"Which means…"

He took in a deep breath, "Lean meats, calorie counting, little to no refined sugars, and smaller portions of bread or foods made from wheat and grain."

"I take it that means I'm not having spaghetti for dinner, huh?"

"You can have it, but only in a small portion."

Mackenzie let out a sigh, "So what can I eat?"

"Hmm…" John thought reflectively. "Alright, I've got an idea. Tonight and tomorrow just eat some lean meats and a lot of vegetables-not too many potatoes though, and no fast food-and on Friday we'll go grocery shopping for you."

"Gee, but what am I going to do with groceries? We travel, John, remember?"

"Oh…yah…" John chuckled at himself. "How about we go out to eat somewhere and I'll show you some things on the menus that are okay. Most restaurants that aren't fast food serve some pretty healthy meals."

"Couldn't you just tell me?"

John crinkled his nose, "I could, but a hands on experience is always better than a lecture."

"I guess you have a point there," Mackenzie conceded.

"Yup. We're done here. So why don't you go on to your hotel room and I'll pick you up…uh…in an hour?"

"Alright. See ya then," Mac smiled as she got up and grabbed her things. "You know where I'm staying?"

"Yah. You told me earlier, remember?"

"Oh yah. Well, see you later," Mackenzie waved before climbing up the stairs and making her way through the upper level and out the door. She had to admit she felt pretty good about this whole workout routine. She felt comfortable around John and he was good at pushing her. Well, he was good at pushing her buttons too, she thought with a smile. She wanted to strangle him during those push ups, but she had lacked the strength to do so at the time. 'Lucky bastard,' she mentally laughed, 'I'll get him next time.'

When she got to her hotel room, Mackenzie ran herself a bath. When she got out she didn't worry about what she would wear. It was the first time in a long while that Mackenzie Moore didn't give two shits about her outfit. She didn't care if it was slimming or not, although in the back of her mind it was nagging her, she was just too damn tired to worry about it.

She pulled out a pair of kakis, a light green tee, and threw on some tennis shoes. It was still kind of early when she finished getting ready. She grabbed her water bottle to take a drink and found that it was unpleasantly warm. Looking around the room and finding what she needed, Mackenzie got up and grabbed the ice bucket. When she opened the door, she found herself facing a stunned John Cena holding up a fist filled with the intent to knock. The initial startle sent the ice bucket flying as Mackenzie jumped. "You're early," she managed to say, not noticing him checking her out.

"Wow," he simply stated, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Mackenzie shrugged as she picked up the bucket she threw.

"No black."

"Oh," she could feel herself blushing, and she quickly turned away, "I was just too tired to care, I guess." She began to straighten up a few things absently before adding, "I probably should change shirts though. I mean, green really isn't my col-"

She hadn't noticed John follow her in, and she was a bit flustered when she felt him grip her arm and spin her around. She found herself looking into intense blue eyes, "I like green. It looks good on you, too," he checked her out with emphasis, "You're one hot mama!"

Mackenzie shook her head as she laughed, "Yah, I'm a regular Madonna."

John gave an incredulous look, "Girl, Madonna ain't got shit on you!"

"Speaking of shit, you're full of it-"

"Shh…I'm a player, girl. I don't have time for these words of endearment. We got to get going if I'm going to make it to my next ho. Now let's go, biotch."

Mackenzie was laughing too hard to make a come back. Once he got into character, any chances of her getting the best of him were all lost. Besides, Mackenzie had to think about how she was going to get all of this paper work done. It was only one o'clock though, and she figured it would work itself out.

Later that night

Mackenzie answered the ringing phone from where she sat on her bed, going over her papers. "Hello?"

"Hey, sweetie. It's mom."

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Does there always have to be a reason for me to call my daughter?"  
  
"Yes."

"Ugh…why did you have to learn to talk? You were so much cuter as a toddler."

"Mom, do you have a point?"

"Honestly, honey, I'm only calling to check in with you. You hardly ever call and I haven't heard from you in weeks. I really wish you'd call more often. I get so worried about you. With all that traveling and flying across the country you have to do-it's enough to drive any mother insane with worry-"

"Chill out, mom! Geez, you're such a drama queen."

"I know, but I can't help it. I miss you-I'm a mother it's what I do, damn it!"

"I know, ma. I miss you too."

"You know…I'm not the only one that misses you."

"Oh really? Have you spoken to dad or something?"

"Hell no! You ought to know better than that. Besides, ever since he met that little floozy, Janette, he's been too busy for my 'neurotic tendencies.'"

Mackenzie had to stifle a laugh. She had to admit-sometimes her father knew what he was talking about. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice, "I was talking about Donald Treidmont."

"Ugh! Mom, I told you last time we talked that I don't want anything to do with that-that sphincter!"

She heard her mom laugh, "I'm only teasing. He did say hi though. You know, I've found that he's quite the pervert."

"Duh, mom. Hence the term sphincter. It fits him well, does it not?"

"I suppose. I'll have to keep an eye out for some different prospects for you-"

"NO! N-O! I'm not going to 'meet' anyone you pick out for me!"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not! I'm a responsible adult and I don't need-"

"Who is he?"

"WHAT!"

"Aw, c'mon. I know you've never liked me setting you up, but you've never been this adamant about it before. It makes me think that maybe you've already got your eyes on some-"

"Not another word! There isn't anyone, I promise. I'm just tired of you meddling where you don't belong, mother."

"Me? Meddle? Listen, girlie, I am your mother. Just because I know everything, it doesn't mean I meddle. It simply means that I am psychic and that I have a sixth sense about these sort of things."

"Really? You just somehow felt that I have feelings for someone you haven't met yet-which I don't! You've obviously lost your touch."

Her mother let out a sigh, "Oh, alright fine. I bumped into your friend, Jenny at the mall the other day. You know, after a few martinis she gets awfully chatty."

"Oh my gosh, mother. I can't believe you did that! You got my friend drunk so could pump her for information? You're one sick puppy, you know that?"

"C'mon, Mackenzie! I haven't heard from you in weeks! I've called and called, and you never call me back. I had to do something!"

"What did she tell you!"

"Oh nothing really. Just that you had dinner with John Cena! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd jump to conclusions! Much like you're doing right now!"

"What? So you like the guy, what's so wrong with telling me that?"

"I don't feel _that _way about him! We're just friends. We had dinner to get to know each other. It's nothing, and we still hardly know one another!"

Her mother rolled her eyes as she gripped the phone closer to her ear. Natalie Moore was many things, but naïve was not one of them. She knew exactly what these 'friendships' led to. 'Silly kids,' she smirked to herself, 'She doesn't even know.' She took a breath, "Listen, Mac. You say that now, but you never know. You might end up liking this guy. I mean, he asked you to dinner _and_ if I understood Jenny correctly, he's going to be your trainer?"

Mackenzie groaned, "Oh God. Just believe me when I tell you that it's nothing. There is absolutely no possible way that John and I could ever be more than friends."

Natalie sighed, "Are you sure? He hasn't shown _any_ kind of romantic interest in you?"

"No. Absolutely not. We are just friends." Mackenzie left out the dialogue of that first dinner and the accidental kiss. She knew her mother would counter with something like, 'You know what they say-there are no accidents.' Mackenzie could see her mother's wicked grin that usually accompanied that phrase. She mentally shuddered at the thought of how terrible it would have been if she had told Jenny about the kiss. She'd be getting grilled right now for sure.

"Aw, nuts," her mother sighed. "Well, at least tell me about your day. What did you do today? Have you had dinner yet?"

"Uh…" Mackenzie swallowed hard. She did not want to tell her mother that she had gone out with John for the second time. Mac knew she'd never hear the end of it or get off the phone any time tonight if she did. She had to word this just right, "I went to Olive Garden for dinner," Mackenzie yawned. She was getting tired.

"Olive Garden? Isn't that a little much for single dining?"

"Well, I suppose, but John wanted to show me an example of the kind of foods I can eat on this new diet. We went to-" Mackenzie stopped mid-sentence. 'SHIT! What did I just do??'

"You and John went out again?" Her mother sounded way too amused.

"It's not what you think!"

"I don't know. It's starting to sound exactly like what I think-"

"Mother! I have to go. I have a mountain of paper work to do, and this isn't helping me any."

"Fine, fine. Evade my lecture this time, child. I guarantee I'll get ya next time though."

"Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me!"

"Bye mom! I love you!" 

"I love you too, you rotten little sh-"

"BYE!"

"Bye, Mackenzie. Call me sometime, will ya?"

"Okay, I will."

"Okay."

Mackenzie was happy that the conversation was over. Dear Lord. That was too much. Her mother did not need to be meddling like this. She dreaded the day when Smackdown came to her home town. Her mother would have a field day. 'No use pondering on it. I need to think positive or I might just jump out the window.' She took a breath and then went back to her proposals.

John leaned back against the sofa in his room as he thought about his day with Mackenzie. She was a nice girl, but she was too hard on herself. Sure, she didn't have a supermodel's body, but she wasn't nearly as big as she thought she was. He honestly couldn't believe she was 195. 'Must be the height.'

He thought back to her words from earlier that day. 'I'm not weary, John. I'm _fat. _There's a difference.' She had said it with such easy self-loathing. He had wanted to say something, but he had stopped himself. Mackenzie probably wouldn't want someone she befriended only a couple weeks ago to tell her she was wrong. John sighed, but she _was wrong_-very, very wrong.

In John's eyes, Mackenzie was…she was-John shook his head. "What am I thinking?" He wasn't allowed to think of her that way. They had agreed to be friends. 'But why?'

That was the question he had been asking himself ever since that damned kiss. He had found her attractive when he first met her. She was pissed, but she was still cute, he remembered. Hell, that had only been a few weeks ago. Yet, in that short amount of time, they had become good friends. He shook his head again and tried to think of something else.

His mind didn't wander too far though, as he found himself thinking about her performance in the gym that morning. Mackenzie was a determined female. She was filled with negativity, but she used it to her advantage. The only thing John worried about, was that even after meeting her goal weight, if Mackenzie couldn't like _herself _first, she still wouldn't like her reflection afterward.

John let out a little sigh as his mind moved over to the events of that afternoon. When she had opened the door of her hotel room right when he was about to knock. John had been dumbfounded at finding her looking so laid back. The light green shirt she wore really brought out her eyes and complexion. Her hair was wet and loose and there wasn't one bit of black on her.

For once, she hadn't looked like death. She had looked really pretty. John let out a groan again…she had looked _very _pretty. When she tried to say she didn't, he wanted to physically show her otherwise, but he refrained. Instead of going into funny mode, John had wanted to kiss some sense into her…or out of her…either way.

She had been fun during lunch, too. They had been goofing off as usual. John showed her all the things on the menu that she could eat. He told her that those things were what to look for when at a restaurant like this one. Well, there weren't a lot of restaurants like Olive Garden, but Italian was one of Mackenzie's favorite foods, so he knew that the experience came in handy.

There were several times during the meal when John found himself checking her out. Especially when she got up to use the bathroom. He couldn't help himself. She really did have a nice ass, and after getting a few good looks at it, he wasn't sure if he wanted to help her lose it.

John bit his tongue as he got off the couch and headed into the shower. He unwrapped some of the hotel soap and grabbed a washrag. He would take a shower and then go to bed. No more thoughts about Mackenzie. They were friends-he had promised that friendship was all he desired. Granted it had been a lie, but he had to uphold his word. He didn't want to make Mackenzie feel weird about being around him, and if she knew what he was thinking, there was no doubt that she cut all contact with him.

Her paranoia, although there for good reason, really was going to be a problem. Not only for him, but for any man who dared to think about pursuing her. If he were to show any interest in her, she'd probably think someone put him up to it. No, he'd have to do one of two things. He'd either have to wait until the timing was right, or he'd just have to ignore the growing attraction.

With a sigh of indecision, John turned on the shower and got in. He'd just have to ride it out.

By all means-continue on to the next chapter :)


	6. A Day at the Beach

Chapter Six: A Day At the Beach

Mackenzie pulled on her size sixteen jeans. She smiled to herself, 'I can't believe I can fit these.' It had been at least a month and a half since she had started training with John and she had lost twelve pounds. John had made sure she took the natural route, and losing weight was a slow process, it seemed, but the results were still showing. She had already dropped two sizes.

Mackenzie looked in the mirror. She still wasn't where she wanted to be, but she couldn't rush things. If it kept going like this, that forty pounds would be off in no time. She was feeling very optimistic when her cell phone rang. Smiling, she flipped it open without looking at the caller id, "Hello?"

"Mac? It's mom."

"Mom? I just called you last night!"

"Jeez. I love you too! You little-"

"Sorry. I was just on my way to a meeting."

"Really? Well that's great dear, but you seem to have forgotten something."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You didn't call your father last night or send him a card or anything, did you?"

Mackenzie's eyes widened, "Shit! I forgot all about it being father's day. Oh my gosh, is he mad?"

"No, saddened is more like it," Natalie Moore couldn't help but smile a little bit after remembering the obvious look of hurt on the old man's face. 'Humph, serves him right.'

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Is it obvious? I guess my conscience got the better of me, and I decided to call and remind you. Not that I really wanted to…"

"Mom, I know dad has done a lot of shady things, but he's still my father. I'm going to call him as soon as my meeting is over."

"I assume by 'shady' you mean the fact that he abandoned his wife and only child for some blonde, big-breasted bimbo, young enough to be your sister?!"

Mac let out a sigh, "Yah, I suppose that's what I meant."

"Listen, I understand you feel the need to wish him a happy father's day, Mac. Just don't do it because you feel obligated. You don't have to be so understanding, you know?"

"Mom, I know, believe me. I'll admit, I do feel a bit obligated, but dad is still my father no matter what he's done. I was twenty when he left you, mom, not ten. He didn't abandon me, and as much as it hurt me, dad was there through the important times in my life. Just like you. So, in my eyes, he deserves something for father's day, just like you deserve something on mother's day."

Natalie let out a sigh, "Well, when you put it like that."

"I know…"

"It's just…"

"Mom, don't do it to yourself. Just because I love dad, it doesn't mean you have to."

"I know, and you're right. The only person your father abandoned was me. That's alright though, because I may have found him a replacement!"

"WHAT!"

"I'll tell you about it later, dear. You have a meeting to get to, and I have to get some things done too."

"Alright…I'll talk to you later, mom."

"Oh, and I understand you'll be close to home this weekend?"

"Yah, we're going to be in Norfolk."

"So you'll be popping by to see your mother?"

"Of course I will. Just don't invite anyone over, okay?"

"Mac-"

"MOM! Don't do it, or I won't come by again, and I won't call from the road anymore. Got it?"

"Fine."

"Good. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Mackenzie plopped down on the bed and let out a breath as she flung her phone onto the other bed. She had forgotten father's day. She looked at the clock. There was no time to think of it now. Mackenzie had to get over to Vince's office and turn in her folder. She had lied about there being a meeting. Mac had just thought it would get her mom off the phone sooner. She had been wrong, apparently, as they had talked for nearly thirty minutes.

Yawning, Mackenzie finally pulled her butt off the bed, grabbing her purse and her folder as she did. She checked around the room to make sure she had everything, then left. As she drove toward the arena, Mac still had this sneaking feeling she forgot something back at the hotel. She tried to shake the feeling as she parked her rental in the lot.

"Hey, Mac!" She heard a familiar voice call from behind her as she climbed out of her car. Mackenzie turned around to see Rene Dupree waving from his car. 'What is he doing here?' She decided to ask him, "Hi, Rene. What brings you here?"

Rene smiled as he made his way over to her, "So, how are you doing today?"

"I'm good, but that doesn't tell me why you're here," Mackenzie caught him trying to evade the question.

A slight blush crept onto Rene's face as he looked around to make sure no one was in ear-shot, "You promise to keep a secret?"

Mackenzie shrugged, "Sure. What's up?"

"I am looking for…" he trailed off and looked around. He then motioned for her to lean closer. Mackenzie let out a breath and leaned in, "I came here because Jackie said she would meet me."

"Jackie? Jackie _Gayda_?" Mac held in a giggle, "Why is that such an important secret?"

"I don't know…I just…" Rene could feel himself blushing again, "I really like Jackie and I have been trying to get her to go on a date with me for weeks, but she had this thing where she didn't want to date co-workers, you know?"

"Okay…so what changed to make you think you have a shot?"

"Yesterday, I bumped into her at the mall. We went to a couple shops together and then she dropped something and…"

Mackenzie looked up at him to urge him on, but when she did, she saw that while his face only portrayed a little pink, his ears were scarlet red. "Rene," she chuckled, "did something happen? C'mon, finish the story."

"Okay…she dropped something and we both went to pick it up. Well, we bumped heads, and the next thing I know, I'm kissing her. When it was over, she tried to walk away, but I stopped her and apologized." He paused then looked around again, "Then, she said, 'Why are you apologizing? I liked it just as much as you did.'"

Mackenzie smiled, "Gee, I had no idea that you felt that way about Jackie."

"No one does-except John. He's the one that told me I should come here today and ask her out. He said that if she says no, then just grab her and kiss her until she says yes."

Mackenzie laughed aloud, "That sounds like something he would say."

"Yah-Hey! How is the training going? You've been really pushing it in the gym. You're looking good, Mac. Sorry I haven't been going with the two of you these past couple of weeks," Rene smiled. The gym is where he and Mac had gotten to know each other better. In fact, Rene had become a real motivator and an assistant of sorts to John. Mackenzie had to admit, it was fun training with the both of them. Mackenzie had wondered what happened to Rene when he stopped joining them, but now she had a pretty good idea of what he had been up to.

"So, let me guess, Rene. You've changed your workout schedule so that you go to the gym on the same day as Miss Jackie?"

Rene's ears, which had started to go back to normal, flared up again as he bent his head down, "Yah…" he shrugged, "she asked me to after the first time I asked her out. I guess she felt bad or something for turning me down."

"I don't think so. She probably just wanted to spend time with you without being so obvious. I bet she wants the same thing you do. John's right. You should go in there and ask her out on a date. If she says no, just follow John's advice and kiss some sense into her."

Rene smiled, "Alright. I'll see you later, Mac. Thanks."

"No problem," Mackenzie waved as she watched him walk away. She couldn't believe how different he was from his on screen character. 'Rene may have the appearance of a grown man, but he's still only twenty…and it shows,' she thought to herself as she grabbed her things and headed in as well.

John dialed the number again. He held the phone up to his ear, but still received no answer. He flipped the phone closed again, then tucked it in his pocket. It wasn't like Mac to not pick up her phone. He glanced back at the ocean behind him. He had been trying to get a hold of Mac all morning, but she wouldn't answer.

He had told her last week that he was going to go to beach, and had asked if she wanted to come. Her exact words were, 'I don't do the beach and I certainly don't do bathing suits either.' He figured she knew what he was up to, and was trying to avoid him. John let out a sigh as he began to walk back toward his rental. He'd just have to go over to her hotel and drag her out by her hair.

Mackenzie stuffed her key into the door of her room. She checked her watch as she opened it, "I can't believe it's only eleven. I feel like I've been out all day." When she walked in, she tossed all her crap on the floor and waltzed over to where her phone lay innocently on the bed.

"AND YOU! You stupid phone! I knew I forgot something this morning, and you choose that time of all times not to ring! You just wanted to stay home and sleep, is that it?" Mackenzie chuckled slightly at herself before picking it up and checking the id for missed calls. 'Seven missed calls?' She looked them up. Two were from her father and five were from John. 'Hmm…' she mused, 'wonder what was so important that he had to call me five times…'

Just as she was about to flip her phone open and dial his number, there was a knock at the door. Mac shrugged and tossed the phone back on the bed as she crossed the room to open the door. She looked into the peephole to see John sticking his tongue out at her.

She opened the door allowing John to walk past her as she began to talk, "I was just about to call you back. I forgot my phone this morning and I just got back." When she finished shutting the door, she began to pull off her shoes. She didn't even think to look at him as she continued to talk, "My feet are killing me. I went to the arena today at eight to turn in my folder. Well, that's what I thought, anyway. I bumped into Stephanie and we ended up going through some more of the plans for the pay per view this weekend. I ended up staying there for the better part of three hours. I wish they would tell me these things before hand so I would've known what I was getting into this morn-" Mackenzie stopped abruptly when she turned around to face him. Her stomach dropped as soon as she laid eyes on him.

He was sitting her bed playing poker on her phone as she looked him over. He had taken off his hat and sunglasses and was wearing a wife beater, swimming trunks, and a pair of old tennis shoes. He looked up and half-smiled. She felt her knees going weak.

Mackenzie swallowed, trying to regain her composure, "You weren't listening to one word I said, were you?"

"Nope. You caught me. Sorry," he stood and crossed the room to where she stood. "I came here to drag you out to the beach with me."

Mackenzie's eyes widened, "I told you I don't do beaches."

"Yah, I remember, and you 'don't do bathing suits either', right?"

"Correct," Mackenzie confirmed as she began to walk around him to the bathroom. She was almost past him when he grabbed her by the wrist lightly, but to the point where she couldn't pull away. He then languidly pulled her back to him in a way that left them in a position where he stood behind her, one arm holding her wrist and the other wrapped firmly around her. Her back pressed against his chest and her free hand rested instinctively on the arm around her waist.

Shock waves ran throughout her veins as a reaction to the sudden closeness to him. She prayed he didn't know what this was doing to her as she felt his chin come to rest lightly on her left shoulder. She kept herself from trembling as he spoke normally-as if holding her this way was just an everyday gesture. She fought to keep her breathing normal and her cheeks from flaring. Through all of this concentration, she heard him speak, "C'mon, Mac. It's just a beach. It'll be fun."

She took a silent breath and tried to practice some of his nonchalance, "I grew up around the beach, John. I don't need to see it all the time."

"That's not the point, Mac. I thought you might like to take a break from training and build a sand castle or something."

Mackenzie chuckled slightly, "It's just that I…" she could feel his breath on her cheek and it caused her stomach to flutter again. She forced herself to continue, "I don't like bathing suits."

"No one likes bathing suits, Mac."

"I don't feel comfortable in them. I'll feel like everyone is looking at me," her admittance surprised even herself.

John's grip tightened slightly around her waist, pulling her closer, but keeping her far enough away to keep the effect of this nearness to her a secret, "No one's going to see except me. It'll just be us two, and besides, you'll be in the water most of the time, and when you get out, you can cover up with a towel."

Mackenzie let out a sigh, but before she could protest he was squeezing her tighter, "Pleeeeaaaaaassssseee???"

Mackenzie thought it over again, then sighed. She knew John wouldn't laugh at her, and it's not like he'd look at her in any light other than that of a friend. So what did it matter? Mac nodded her head, "Alright. Let's go."

John spun her around to face him and smiled, "Great! Grab your shit-I'll be in the car."

Mac nodded before he released her and headed for the door, "Don't keep me waiting too long!" John said before leaving the room and heading down the stairs toward the car. He had to get a few minutes away from her in order to calm himself down. One more minute of being that close to her, and he may have ravaged the Hell out of her.

He shook his head of all those thoughts. He took a few deep breaths and thought of something completely un-arousing. He closed his eyes and pictured the Big Show in a thong. He grimaced at the thought, but it had worked. Little did he know, that Mackenzie was in her room trying to do the exact same thing-calm down.

Mac wringed her hands several times in order to stop their trembling. He had been so close to her. She could still feel his breath on her cheek, his arm around her, and the warmth on her back where she had been pressed against him. She shook her head violently as she tried to forget it.

She rushed over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. She took in another deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her heart beat began to regulate and her hands regained their composure. Her head now finally cleared, Mackenzie changed into her one-piece, navy-blue, white outlined bathing suit.

She tied her hair up, tossed on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and some flip-flops. Not even caring to look in the mirror (she already knew she looked like a mess), Mackenzie grabbed a body towel and some money, then headed out the door. She'd have to borrow some sun block from John or buy some from one of the shops. It was noon when she shut the door.

four hours later

Mackenzie screamed as John picked her up and body-slammed her into the ocean. She retaliated with a spear, but her plan back-fired as he dragged her down into the water with him. He resurfaced first then pulled her up, "Having fun yet?"

"Yah, actually. I haven't had this much fun since…" Mackenzie broke off with another laugh, "John, I don't think I've _ever_ had this much fun."

John smiled, "I told you so!"

"Shut up!" She knocked him off his feet and into the water, then took off running toward the shore. When she made it, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist. She turned back to the shore to see John using his hand to summon her back into the ocean and 'bring it on.'

Mackenzie shook her head and impersonated Stone Cold's most famous move as she flipped him the bird. She laughed when she saw John's jaw drop, but she stopped when she saw that he was, in fact, coming her way with that little smirk on his face. She swallowed hard as she watched him emerge from the water. She turned around abruptly and tried to think of something-anything other than John's wet, dripping bare chest. "Ah!" Mackenzie pulled out her phone-that's what she'd do! She'd check the time!

She turned around and came nose to nose with John, who had snuck up on her. She screamed and fell right on her ass and into the sand. John laughed, "Oops."

Mackenzie narrowed her eyes playfully at him as she picked up her phone and checked the clock. Her eyes then widened in disbelief, "John, it's already four-thirty."

"Really?" He pretended to be interested, and took her phone. He then shrugged and tossed it aside.

Mackenzie stood up and guffawed, "That's an expensive phone!"

He just smiled and leaned closer, "You know, you really shouldn't give a man an invitation, only to bring him to you so you can tell him the time and yell at him."

Mackenzie blushed, "That _wasn't_ an invitation!"

He chuckled, "I know. I just wanted to see you blush."

Mackenzie's blush deepened, "That's it. You're in for it now!"

"No, actually, you're in for it!" John corrected as he heaved her over his shoulder, practically without effort, and started carrying her back toward the ocean water.

Mac kicked and punched, but eventually gave up and tried logic, "John, it's nearly five. We should be getting back. You're going to be exhausted and you have a show tomorrow. Besides, neither of us have eaten anything yet…aren't you hungry?"

"Yah, I'm hungry, and I know I have a show tomorrow, but I'm not done splashing around yet," John informed before tossing her in.

When Mac came back up she glared at him, "I swear, on everything that's holy, I'm going to get you for that." The words were a calm, even threat.

"Yah, but you've got to try and survive the rest of the day first."

It was six o'clock when they finally made it back to the hotel. Mackenzie let out a yawn before plopping down, stomach first, onto the bed closest to the door. John followed shortly, landing on his back right next to her. "Damn, I'm really fuckin' tired."

"Well what did you expect?" Mackenzie's voice was muffled somewhat by the pillow in which her face was buried. "I mean, really, did you have to toss me back in?"

John yawned, "Of course."

There was a comfortable silence as they lay there and tried to regain some strength in their legs. It was their stomachs that were the first to say anything, as they growled simultaneously. Mackenzie chuckled as she clumsily reached for the phone book with the intention of finding a restaurant that delivered. When she dropped it, both of them cracked up.

"Good one," John chuckled.

"Shut up. At least _I _tried," Mackenzie stated as she attempted to roll over. When she bumped into John, she realized she was going the wrong way, "Sorry." She apologized before rolling the other way and almost completely off the bed. John had turned on his side and grabbed her before she could.

He pulled her to him and sighed into her hair, "We'll eat later. I think it's time for a nap."

Mackenzie could feel those surges coursing throughout her body again, but she could do nothing to stop it. Weakly she agreed, "Okay."

John yawned before burying his face in her neck and seemingly dozing off to sleep. Mac couldn't sleep right away though. She was thinking about how close she and John had grown since he started training her. Today had been the first they had actually spent an entire day together in a long time though. Not that it mattered, she supposed, but she loved being with him. They always had a good time and she never felt awkward around him.

Well, except in instances like this. Whenever she got close to him, or he got close to her, she would react. She believed she kept her secret hidden pretty well because she was able to appear calm when on the inside she was flustered as Hell. For some reason she thought back to the discussion she had with Rene earlier that day. He was brave to tell Jackie how he felt. She wished she had that kind of bravery, but she didn't want to mess things up with their friendship.

No, that wasn't it. She knew revealing herself to John wouldn't ruin anything. She was just scared as Hell that it was only one-sided. She let out a sigh. They had known each other for a little over two months now. It had gone by so fast, that now it seemed like ages ago since that night he kissed her. If whatever had compelled him to kiss her was still inside him, then maybe she had a chance…even if it was just an accident.

Mackenzie picked up one of his hands and laced her fingers with his, something she figured he wouldn't notice since he was out cold. She didn't want to move anything too quickly. Hell, she didn't want to think about it anymore. All she wanted to do was sleep, and that was her last thought before she drifted off. When her breathing slowed and her muscles relaxed, John squeezed the hand that was interlaced with his own, closed his eyes, and did the same.

HEY! Why are you still on this chapter??? Go! Go forth and read the next one!!!


	7. Food Isn't Always a Source of Evil

Chapter Seven: Food Isn't Always a Source of Evil

John blinked awake as he inhaled Mackenzie's scent. She smelt like the ocean, which was understandable. He lifted his head slightly to peer over at the clock on the bedside stand. It was eleven-he had slept for a good four and half hours. He looked down at Mackenzie's sleeping face. Her face was peaceful and her breaths even. He saw the area between her eyebrows begin to crinkle and he knew she was about to wake up as well.

He looked down to see their fingers still interlaced. He wished there were something he could do or say to convince her that she was desirable. He wished he could tell her how much spending time with her meant to him. He wished that he could just stay like this forever. He wished for so many things, but above all else he wished he could make her his.

Mac made a soft, whimpering moan as she took in a deep breath. John smiled and lowered his head, laying his cheek against hers, he whispered, "Wake up, Mackenzie."

Mackenzie let out a breath and half whispered, half whined, "No."

"C'mon, your stomach's been growling in your sleep," he lied, playfully.

Mac finally opened her eyes and gave a lazy smile, "That was probably your stomach you were hearing."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was yours," John took his hand from hers and placed it on her stomach. "Let's test it."

Mackenzie was too embarrassed and blushing far too much to protest, but after a couple moments she was able to oblige her curiosity, "Test it how?"

John pulled her a little closer as he propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at her, "Like this." With those two little words, the tickling began.

Mackenzie kicked and pushed and begged for mercy, but all of these proved futile. John's tickle torture was insistent and merciless as he pinned her to the bed and forced giggle after giggle from his victim. "Do you _really_ want me to stop, Mac?" he smiled innocently as he continued to tickle her sides.

"Y-yes. P-please. S-stop. I gasp can't take it any-gahaha-more!"

"Hmm…well," he paused as he took her wrists and pinned them up above her head, "I don't know." He looked down at her with mischievous eyes as he lifted her shirt to reveal the spandex of her bathing suit.

"John…what are you doing," Mackenzie asked, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Who me? Nothing," he smirked before lowering his head to her stomach and growling against it. "See? Did you hear that? You're starving. We should eat."

Mackenzie sighed, "Fine. Whatever will make you stop torturing me," she surrendered.

"That's what I thought," he smiled before blowing on her stomach and making one of those huge fart noises. He then laughed and let go of her wrists and rolled over on his side, Mackenzie smacking him in the gut as he did so. "Ouch. You got a good bitch-slap on you. Ever thought of being a diva?"

Mac laughed, "Yah right. You have to be sexy to be a diva."

John rolled over and faced her, giving a lecherous grin, "You _are _sexy."

"John, flab isn't sexy. It's…gross," Mac rolled her eyes.

"So. I'm gross."

Mackenzie laughed, "That's true. How did you even get accepted into the WWE with your nasty ass?"

John's jaw dropped, "That's wrong!" His expression made Mackenzie laugh. She then stuck out her tongue. He leaned closer and pressed his forehead against hers, "Don't start what you can't finish," he challenged. She tried to move away and get a hand free so she could slap him again, but he held her in place, "I don't think so, baby." His words made Mackenzie blush, but John was too close up to notice it. He just smiled and continued to talk, "So…what do you want to eat?"

Mac cleared her throat and let her muscles relax as she closed her eyes. She felt so good being this close to him-it was almost intoxicating. She closed her eyes and sighed, "We could probably get some Chinese delivered, but there's my diet to consider-"

"You're on a break today. Besides, it's okay to cheat at least once or twice a month." John shrugged, "You get to call."

"Why is it my job to call?"

"Because you're closer, and because I've gotta pee," John said as he hopped up and headed for the bathroom.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she sat up and retrieved the phonebook she had dropped earlier in her tired stupor. She flipped to the yellow pages and browsed for Chinese restaurants. When she found one that advertised a twenty-four hour delivery she picked up the phone and dialed the number. As it rang, she called to John, "What do you want?"

"I don't care. Just order me whatever you're having."

Mac shrugged, "Okay." As soon as she said the word, a man with a thick accent answered the phone. He asked her for her order, and Mac delivered, "I need to orders of sweet and sour chicken, white rice, and one regular order of crab Rangoon. This is for delivery." After giving the man the specifics of where to deliver it to and getting the total, she hung up the phone and headed for the bathroom. She knocked on the door, "John? You've been peeing for thirty minutes! It's my turn! You're lucky I didn't piss my pants while you were tickling me earlier."

She heard a chuckle from behind the door, "Alright. I'm getting out." He opened the door, "I had to take a shower and get some of that sand off." Mackenzie just stood there blinking at the sight before her. John was standing in her hotel room, hair dripping, muscles glistening, smiling, and covered in nothing but a towel. Oh how his body was Godly.

It was so much unlike her own. Before she fell asleep she had been wondering if maybe there was some part in John that thought she was attractive, but looking at him…Mackenzie couldn't understand how he could ever want someone like her. It seemed that every time she accidentally said something negative aloud about herself, John would sweep in with a compliment. Gazing at his perfection, Mackenzie knew that it had to be out of kindness that he said such nice things to her. What other reason could he have? Maybe after she lost all this weight…No! Mackenzie had vowed to do this for herself. She couldn't let herself to change just because she wanted to impress someone perfect like John-

"Mac?"

His voice brought her back to reality, "Huh?" She could feel her face getting red, so she looked away, "Um…Just waiting on you-you're the one blocking the way of the toilet." She hoped that her recovery was sufficient. She didn't know how long she had been standing there gawking at him, but she felt like such a fool regardless of whether or not he had noticed.

John shrugged, "Oops." He stepped aside, "Your highness," he bowed as she rolled her eyes and walked past him, closing the door behind her. John let out a sigh. She had zoned out on him. He wondered what she had been thinking about. He didn't like the way her face had fallen so quickly. She _was _blushing the whole time though, and John had to admit-it was cute. He thought about the day they had shared, and in doing so, he realized that she had been doing a lot of blushing throughout the day.

He smiled when he heard the shower come on. He turned away from the bathroom and walked toward the door, shorts in hand. He walked out onto the sidewalk and shook the sand off. When he came back in, he noticed the covers on the bed were practically covered in sand. It was a good thing there were two beds in her room, or Mackenzie's shower would be in vain. After stretching, John dropped his towel and pulled on his swim trunks.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door. It was their dinner, but John didn't have his wallet, so he walked over to the bathroom. "Mac? The food's here. I"d pay, but I don't have my wallet. It's back at my hotel…"

After receiving no response, John smiled politely at the delivery guy. Closing his eyes, he opened the door and went in, "Mac?"

Mackenzie jumped in the shower, "John?" She peeked out from behind the shower curtain to see him standing there, "Get out!"

"Mac, my eyes are shut, okay? The delivery guy's here."

"Oh, shit. Uh…there's some money in the drawer of the bedside stand. Just get it out of there."

"Alright. I'll pay you back for mine-"

"No, you won't. We both make a pretty good sized check. Although yours is a bit more than mine, I'm still quite capable of paying for both of our dinners any day of the week. So go and pay the guy."

John sighed, "Alright."

Shortly after the oriental delivery boy left, John heard the shower shut off. Mackenzie's voice immediately followed, "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…could you close your eyes or something-err-maybe step outside for a minute while I get some clothes? I didn't grab any clothes on the way in here…I guess I'm not used to having company over at odd hours of the night," she let out a nervous laugh.

"I guess I could do that, but I'm telling you right now it isn't fair."

"What do you mean it isn't fair?"

"_You _got to see _me _in a towel-"

"John! Just the get the fuck out for like, two seconds, okay?"

He chuckled, "Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going."

When Mac heard the door shut behind him, she let out a sigh. 'Perv,' she thought to herself. 'Not that he was serious about it.' Mac's thoughts remained fixated as she stumbled around the room looking for some comfortable sleeping clothes. It was really hard to pick out pajamas when all you usually wore were a pair of panties and a XXL t-shirt to bed.

John stood outside, fighting the urge to run in there and catch a peek. He wouldn't mind being called peeping Tom-or well-peeping John if he could appease his curiosity even a tiny bit. Seeing Mackenzie run around in her bathing suit all day had done little to help his resolve. He shook his head. He had honestly meant every word about seeing Mac in nothing but a towel. It _was_ only fair, but he knew she'd say no, so he had said it as a joke. His thoughts were interrupted when Mac poked her head out of the door to tell him she was decent.

2 hours later

John yawned and stretched as he and Mackenzie watched the credits roll. They had started watching HBO when they saw that the Fast and the Furious was playing. John looked over at the time. "Damn, it's already one-thirty. I'd better go, huh?"

Mackenzie looked over from where she sat, Indian style, on the right side of the sand-free bed, "It _is _late." It didn't necessarily mean he had to leave though, but she wasn't about to say that. He was probably tired of her company anyway. They _had_ just spent the _entire_ day together.

John mimicked her attitude, "Yeah…" he let out a tired breath before getting to his feet and looking around for his shoes.

"They're in the bathroom," Mackenzie reminded, reading his mind.

"Oh yeah," he yawned. As he went to retrieve them, Mackenzie got to her feet as well and headed over to the door to unlock it and show him out. It was something she did out of habit. Her mother had always led any house guests they ever had over to the door. It was like a gesture of bidding the guest farewell. Mackenzie supposed that some of her mother's hospitality habits had rubbed off on her as she grew up.

John emerged from the bathroom, shoes on, but not tied. 'Lazy…'

"Anxious for me to leave, are we?" he teased.

Mackenzie's brow furrowed, "Huh?" she looked around confused and thought about it, "Oh--no. Showing a guest to the door is an old-fashioned custom I picked up from my mother, I suppose. I'm not hinting at anything, I swear." Mackenzie smiled through the irony of the contrast between his previous statement and her previous thoughts.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," he lingered against the sink with a small smirk on his face. "But you know…where I come from, we _walk_ the guest to the door."

Mac rolled her eyes, then gave him the 'I'm going to kill you' look, "Just get your ass over here so I can see you out, okay?"

"Alright," he snickered before pushing off the sink and fluidly moving toward the door. He stopped when he was a little less that a foot in front of her. He bent forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. His voice was honey sweet and whisper soft, "G'night. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mackenzie nervously nodded her head. Her words came out shaky and hushed, "Uh-huh. See you tomorrow." She smiled sheepishly before opening the door and watching him walk through it.

When the door was shut, both simultaneously leaned against their side of it and let out a sigh, allowing their thoughts to consume them as they each slumped forward in reflection. John hadn't wanted to leave, and Mac hadn't wanted to let him. However, this was the way of things. There were hearts and promises on the line, and neither of them knew how to work around it. Neither of them wanted to risk admitting their feelings. Between Mac's insecurities and John's determination, there was just no getting past it, 'Unless I broke,' they both thought in unison from their side of the door.

'Not tonight,' and with similar thoughts, they both pushed off the door. Mac headed over to turn down her sheets and flip off her lamp as John went to his car and headed to his hotel.

Well, what did you think? I know it was kind of boring, but work with me here people. I kind of left it in a weird spot, you know? So I had to hurry up and write another chapter before I watched Smackdown! At least you got two chapters in the span of three days. How cool is that? Especially lately, lol.

-Pammi

Please drop a review on your way out. I do so enjoy them!


	8. Momma

Chapter Eight: Momma

Mackenzie bit her bottom lip as she walked through the hall of the arena in Norfolk. She kept thinking back to the encounter she had last Tuesday with Jackie and Rene.

Flashback (I'm just going to write this like I normally do, and hope that I'm doing it right, lol. If not, then I apologize ahead of time).

Mackenzie watched the monitor with growing interest. She knew what the outcome would be, but she didn't like it. She hated seeing John…err…any of her friends get hurt or beat up. When Undertaker delivered the tombstone that ended the match, Mackenzie distorted her face. Taking a long sigh, she decided go and do a damage check.

On her way there, she bumped into Rene and Jackie. "Hey, Mackenzie! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Rene had asked.

"Oh…um…I'm just going to check on John. That's all," Mackenzie tried to sound indifferent.

Rene shrugged, "He'll be fine. His head is harder than you think." Jackie nudged him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't insult him in front of his girlfriend!" Jackie stated incredulously.

Mackenzie could feel her face growing red, possibly purple, because she couldn't seem to breath, and her throat constricted so that her words were a croak, "We're not-I mean-" she broke off trying to gain back some grounding, "John and I are just friends." She finally managed to sputter out her argument.

Jackie's eyebrows knit together, "Really? But you guys spend so much time together…"

"John's her trainer, babe," Rene budded in with a save.

"Oh, sorry about that, Mackenzie. I guess I don't know as much as I think I do sometimes," Jackie dropped the subject although she didn't believe one word of it. John _may be_ her trainer, but that didn't explain all the time they spent together _outside_ of the gym. Jackie kept seeing them around whether they were eating together in catering, talking in corners of the arenas, or walking each other to their cars-which were parked right beside one another all the time-she had witnessed for herself the chemistry between them. How could they not be an item? Unless…they were avoiding it…but why? Jackie looked up from her thinking trance when she thought she heard someone talking to her, "What?"

Mackenzie smiled, "I just said it's okay." She looked at both of them with curiosity, "So how long have the two of you been an item?" Mackenzie successfully changed the subject.

Jackie looked up at Rene, who was about to open his mouth in response, "Hey Rene, why don't you go get John. It's time for girl talk! You don't want to be here for it, trust me." Rene smiled and nodded his response as he headed down the hall toward John's locker room.

Jackie returned her gaze to Mac, "Well, in answer to your question, we've been together since yesterday morning. I wanted Rene to see some pictures we had taken together in England so I called him to meet me here. When he came in the door, he grabbed me by the waist and told me he was tired of pretending. Then he kissed me…a lot." She added the last two words with a wink.

"Wow," Mac tried not to laugh. She had known that something like that was bound to happen that morning, "That's great."

"Yah, I know. The funny thing is, we both wanted to get together for such a long time, and well…I guess I just finally got tired of fighting it, you know? I mean we both tried to avoid it for our own reasons, but when it came down to it-well, let's just say it was totally worth putting everything I feared on the line, you know?"

Mac's smile faded as she thought about herself and John, "Yah."

Jackie had picked up on it immediately, "What's wrong, Mac?"

"It's nothing-"

"C'mon. I know we haven't known each other that long, but I'd like for us to be friends. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

"It's just that I really wish that I could be that way with-"

"Hey Mac!" John's voice called out as he and Rene approached from the end of the hall, "Want to give a tired wrestler a back rub?"

Mac knew that Jackie could see her blush and was watching her very carefully as John enveloped her in a hug. Mackenzie forced herself to speak, "Well, I _was _coming to check on you, but you don't seem hurt at all."

John immediately jumped into an act as he faked a lower back pain, "No, really…it hurts. Ouch, and my neck too. C'mon, Mac, what do say? Do I get some therapy?"

"Only if you pay me."

"Friends don't make friends pay!"

"Who told you that crap! And besides, _who _ever said _I_ was _your_ friend?"

"Oooh, _that_ hurts," John put a hand up to his heart. He then turned to Rene and started talking about _something_. Mackenzie had no idea what, because she and Jackie were too busy staring at one another. Jackie was putting it together in her mind as she read Mackenzie like a book.

The guys continued to talk as Jackie gave a slight glance toward John's direction, as if to announce the unspeakable truth. Mackenzie, needing to tell someone, gave a quick nod then slowly shook her head. Her gaze then became pleading, as if begging Jackie not to say a word.

Jackie let out a sigh and nodded in response. Right afterward, they returned their attention to the conversation between John and Rene just in time for them to hear them say they'd see each other later.

End Flashback

Coming back to reality, Mac looked up to see where her feet had taken her. What she found didn't surprise her. She looked on the door and read the names, 'John Cena, Rene Dupree, and RVD.' Shaking her head, she thought out loud, "Damn subconscious."

Deciding she might as well congratulate John, she raised her hand to knock on the door. Before she could actually knock, however, she rethought it. They both knew he was going to retain the title. It would seem like she was just making up an excuse-and she was-she realized. So, instead of knocking, she turned the other way and just kept on walking.

Stephanie had told her that she didn't have to stay tonight so Mackenzie decided, right then and there, that she wouldn't. She turned the corner just as John opened his the door to his locker room, bag in hand. He saw Mackenzie whip around the corner and decided to follow. He thought she was going to come by, but she looked like she was just going to leave. Oh well, maybe if he caught her they could hang out. "Maybe I could grow some balls…" he thought out loud as he reflected on last Monday night.

Mackenzie didn't notice John follow her out to the parking lot. She got into her car, and instead of starting it up like a normal person, she laid her head forward onto the steering wheel. She began to talk aloud to herself, "What should I do, momma? I'm so stupid. There's no way he…that we could ever…" she let out a sigh and inserted her key into the ignition, she now knew exactly where she needed to go: Home.

Her head shot up and she let out a scream when the passenger door opened and John sat down beside her, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." When Mackenzie just stared at him with wide eyes, he shrugged, "So, where are we going?"

Finally coming out of it, Mackenzie just shook her head at him, "Nowhere you want to go, and besides, where do you get the idea that you can just sneak up on people and get into their car! You scared the shit out of me!"

John threw his hands up in defense, then tried to counter, "Yah, well, what about you?-Sneaking off without even congratulating me or saying goodbye. I mean, what the hell, Mac?"

Mackenzie sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm not really mad," he smiled at her, "Now tell me. Where are we going?"

"I'm going to visit my mom in Virginia Beach," she smiled at his widened eyes, "I told you so."

"What do you mean? I still want to come," he shrugged.

Mackenzie looked aghast, "Why?"

"Why not? Might as well meet the woman responsible for raising such a wonderful daughter."

"That's it. Keep talking like that and I'm going to-"

John covered her lips with his index finger, "Shh. No more idle threats. Just shut up and drive, because I'm coming, and we both know you're not strong enough to force me out of this car."

Mackenzie shot him a look, "Okay, but my mom's a little crazy…especially when it comes to me and men. So don't say I didn't warn you."

John gave her a strange look, "Wait a minute. What about you and men?"

Mackenzie turned on the ignition and backed out, "She's always looking around for someone to hook me up with. Apparently she doesn't think I can do it on my own."

"Are you saying she'll think that we're…"

"Well, it's definitely a possibility. I mean, I've told her about you and that we're just friends and all that, but-"

"You told her about me, huh?" John cocked an insinuating eyebrow in Mac's direction.

Mackenzie pulled onto the freeway, "Well, I wasn't going to-I mean, because we're just friends, but she bumped into a friend of mine and…" Mackenzie continued to tell him all about her mom getting one of her best friends drunk and then pumping her for information.

"Whoa…is it too late to turn back?" John asked playfully.

In reply, Mackenzie locked the doors and shot him and evil look, "It's way past too late now, buddy."

Forty minutes later, Mackenzie was pulling onto Indian River Rd. John didn't catch the next road they turned onto, but the house number was 1024. Mackenzie turned to him before getting out of the car, "John, don't leave my sight unless you want my mom to corner you and ask all about your intentions…friend or otherwise."

John shrugged, "Well, since we're both going to be in the same place at all times…"

"I promise nothing," Mackenzie said with a small laugh.

"In that case, I'll take care of myself," John smiled, "and don't worry. I won't tell her anything about the hot sex we had on the beach."

"If you feed her any bullshit like that, I'll kill you!" Mackenzie promised.

John put his hands on her shoulders, "Mackenzie, calm down. I'm only kidding. I'll be good, I promise."

Mackenzie shook her head, "I'm sorry. I know you're just fucking with me. Just be yourself John. You've got no reason to try and impress her anyway."

John thought to himself, 'Maybe I don't have a reason yet…' He didn't say it though. Instead he simply nodded before they got out of the car and made for the door. Mackenzie rang the doorbell twice and just before she was about to ring it a third time, the door swung open.

At first, Natalie Moore was a bit more than just speechless. She was happy that her daughter was home, and then speechless at the man she had brought home with her. She blinked once then found the words, "Mackenzie! I'm so glad you came. I didn't know if you were serious about coming by or not. I see you've brought the Doctor of Thuganomics with you as well."

John tried to keep from smiling as he watched Mackenzie's face turn the brightest of reds, "He just came with me because he…" "_Why had he come_?" Mackenzie wondered as she glanced in his direction, "he wanted to meet the woman responsible for raising such a wonderful daughter." Mackenzie quoted him with a smirk. It was her turn to see him turn a fond shade of pink.

"Well, come in," Natalie unlocked the door and headed toward the kitchen, "Are you two hungry?"

John leaned close to Mackenzie's ear, "That wasn't funny."

Mackenzie let out a little snicker, "What was I supposed to tell her? _I _don't even know why you came."

"I came because I-"

"Hurry up you two! You're going to let all the Mosquitoes in," Mac's mother chirped from the kitchen as she scavenged through the refrigerator.

"Come on," Mackenzie led him to the living room which was basically adjoined to the kitchen. Mackenzie's mother smiled secretly at the two as she watched Mackenzie lead him to the couch. By the time Mackenzie joined her in the kitchen, she was beaming, but not for long.

Mac reopened the refrigerator door and used it as a shield incase John decided to look over. She pulled her mother close to her and spoke in hushed tones, "Mom, this is NOT what you thinking or hoping it is."

"What? You mean to tell me that you two _haven't_ fallen madly in love and come to announce an engagement?" She asked her question while peering out from behind the refrigerator door and giving a huge smile and a wave to a very curious John Cena.

Mackenzie pulled her mother back behind the refrigerator door, "Exactly, and I'd appreciate it if you'd please reframe from embarrassing the hell out of me, okay?"

Natalie rolled her eyes, "Yes, dear. Now, help make something to eat. I mean, we have been 'looking' in the refrigerator for the past ten minutes. If we don't come out of it with _something_ he might be crazy enough to think that it was all just a farce so that we could talk about him behind his back."

Mackenzie held back a laugh, "Alright. What do we have?"

Three hours later

Natalie Moore gave John a hug farewell and told him that he was a welcome guest and to come by whenever he felt like it. Mackenzie then turned to him and told him she'd be just another minute and that he could wait in the car if he wanted. She then handed him the keys and watched him get in the driver's seat.

Her mother turned to her, "Looks like he wants to drive."

"Yah," Mackenzie rolled her eyes then looked her mother straight in the eyes, "Mom?"

"Hmm? What is it, dear? I could tell, ever since you walked in that door, something was up."

"I'm worried."

"What about? You seem to be doing a great job at the WWE. You've made an excellent friend in John…"

"I know, but that's just it." Mackenzie let out a sigh, "I really don't want to be _just _John's friend. We've grown so close after these past few months, and it's constantly on my mind."

Natalie's face lit up, "Honey, that's great!" she said in a hushed whisper.

"No, mom, it's not 'great' at all! I mean, it's making me feel awkward about everything. I'm constantly paranoid that I'll do something to make him notice it or that I'll say something and he'll get suspicious, or-"

"Mackenzie," her mother interjected as she put on her serious, mother face, "Have you ever wondered why it is that you're even trying to hide your feelings from him in the first place?"

"Of course I have."

"Well, then you know that the worse thing that could happen is for him to not reciprocate those feelings."

"It might ruin our friendship or make things awkward-"

"No it won't. From what I've seen, he's a pretty easy-going guy. I don't think he'd be immature enough to let that happen. Besides, don't you want to know for sure?"

"I pretty much know for sure that there's no way he could ever feel the same," Mackenzie bit her lip.

"Why? Is he with someone?"

"No. It's just that he's so perfect. Mom, compared to him, I'm dog shit. Look at me. I've lost weight, but I'm still one-hundred and eighty-five pounds of flab."

"Honey, the scale may say that, but you don't look it."

"Mom-"

"Mackenzie, listen to me. You can look at yourself in a mirror all you want, but you'll never be able to see what everyone else sees. If you looked past your reflection, and into yourself you'd find out just how beautiful you really are. I'm not saying it because you're my daughter or out of sympathy, Mac. I'm saying it because it's true."

"Mom, I really don't think-"

"No. You're going to hear every word I have to say before you leave this porch," Natalie stared hard at her daughter before continuing, "You may weigh some one eighty-five, but you carry yourself well. Looking at you, I'd only guess at one forty, and besides, have you ever considered that John might not be that shallow? Maybe the Dr. of Thuganomics could be interested in _you_-not your stupid weight."

Mackenzie nodded her head, "You're right, mom. John isn't shallow, but I can't help but feel this way."

"I know, and I'm sorry for all that you've had to endure, but honey," she paused to move the hair out of Mac's face, "It's time to get past that. Leave all those dirty pranks that those bastards pulled and all of your insecurities in the past where they belong. If you let those things hinder you in your life then you allow them to win. Mac, for the sake of my sanity and yours, please, just let it all go and get that man that's waiting for you in that car."

Mackenzie cracked a smile, "Alright. I promise I'll tell him…when I'm ready."

Natalie gave her daughter one final hug and sent her on her way, "I'll see you next time you're in town, won't I?"

"Yes. Definitely. Bye, mom. I love you!" Mackenzie said as she opened the passenger door.

"I love you too, honey," and with that, her mother went inside and Mac sat in the car. She turned to face John and was met with a smile.

"You and your mom look alike," John spoke his observation, "but you're prettier."

Mackenzie blushed, looking away and out the window, "Thanks," she mumbled.

John started the car. He had noticed a lot about Mackenzie and her mother while they were there. He learned that Mackenzie had a dog, Max. He was a puppy and had come into the family after they had Mac's other dog put down for biting one of their houseguests. It had run away and got rabies, then came home that night, consequently at the same time the guy was leaving.

He also observed that she and her mother were an awful lot alike. Mackenzie had definitely inherited her sarcasm from her mother. Mackenzie was a bit softer spoken than her mother in some respects, though. John viewed that as a good thing. They also looked a lot alike.

Mac's mom had dark brown hair and brown eyes like Mackenzie, but she was shorter and kind of bony. Mackenzie on the other hand was fairly tall and filled out with curves in all the right places. John shook his head as he continued to drive. He stole a glance toward Mackenzie's direction as she stared out the window. He saw an exit for the beach and took it. Mackenzie didn't even notice. 'Good,' he thought. She did notice, however, when he pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

She looked over, "Are you tired? Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?"

"No, that's not why I stopped. It's only a thirty minute drive," he continued as he opened his door and got out.

Mackenzie stayed put. 'Maybe he has to pee,' she though. It was quickly cancelled out when her door was opened for her. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a walk. Want to come?" John offered his hand.

"I guess…" she said strangely as she took his hand and let him pull her up. They stood there in silence for a few moments before he shut the door. He didn't let go of her hand though, as he led her through the parking lot, over the security rails, and onto the beach.

DUN DUN DUN!! What will happen next???


	9. The Way of Things Forever Changed

It's Chapter Nine and it's freshly baked from Pammi's Writing Café. Enjoy.

Chapter Nine: The Way Of Things-Forever Changed

Mackenzie's bare feet hit the wet sand, and all at once the cool ocean breeze sent a shiver up her spine. The moon was nearly full, and the sky was clear and full of stars. The ocean was a deep navy blue in the distance and it could be heard crashing against the shore. God, it felt good to be home.

John looked down at Mac who now had her eyes closed. Her face was serene, housing a small smile. He could see the goose bumps on her arms, and reached out to touch them, "Are you cold?"

She took in a slow, deep breath, "Just a little."

"You want to go back?" John asked attentively. "I don't want you to get sick."

"No, I'll be fine. Let's go for that walk," her smile deepened as she opened her eyes.

"Alright," John took her hand again and led her down the shore. They left their shoes to mark where they started.

"I can't believe I'm at the beach, in the middle of the night, in my business skirt, holding hands with a guy." Mackenzie laughed at her predicament.

"Why is it so unbelievable? Besides, I'm not just a guy-I'm me."

"I know. That's not what I meant," she paused, causing them to stop as she looked up at him with a nostalgic smile. Her words were soft as she spoke, "When I was in high school, I dreamt of stuff like this." She motioned to the perfect night and the ocean, "I would daydream that the cutest and most popular guy would ask me to sneak out and meet him here so he could walk hand in hand with me along the beach. I'd think of all the nice things he would say to me and imagine what it would be like to kiss him under the moonlight."

"And?" John smiled down at the memory she just shared with him.

Mackenzie let out a breath and looked down, for some reason she was feeling very relaxed, "They were just a young girl's hopes. It never happened."

"Not yet, anyway," he enthused.

"Please. Those days are gone and done with," Mackenzie shook her head.

"True," John said as he pulled her hand gently to urge her along with him.

They walked for a little while in silence. Mackenzie was remembering pieces of what Jackie had said to her earlier that week, '. . . we both wanted to get together for such a long time . . . I finally got tired of fighting it . . .' She snuck a glance at their joined hands.

She was about to open her mouth to speak when John broke the silence first, "Did you see Rene and Jackie tonight?"

Mackenzie let out a laugh, "Yah. Those two really are a good couple. You know, until I bumped into Rene Monday morning, I had never thought of there being any sort of attraction on either part. They sure did a good job hiding it from one another…" her words practically died on her lips as she thought of the relevance they shared with her current situation.

"Yah," was all John could manage for his own reply.

Silence consumed them again as they walked. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but denial hung in the air around them like an unfinished sentence. A strong wind blew in as another wave hit the shore. This time, it caused Mackenzie to shiver. It was awfully cold out, and the evidence was becoming quite obvious through Mackenzie's cream, silk blouse.

John looked down to see more goose bumps on her arms, but he had to look away when his eyes accidentally focused in on her breasts. Taking a silent, deep breath, John took her hand and placed it in his other one. He then pulled her in front of him and walked closely behind with her wrapped snugly in his arms. "Better?"

Mackenzie was thankful for the darkness and the fact that he was behind her, because her face was warm with red cheeks, "Yes. Thanks."

"Mm Hmm," was his 'your welcome.' He rested his chin on her head, "So, what time do you need to be at work tomorrow-well, later today," he chuckled softly.

She shrugged, "I'm off. I turned in my folder tonight. I think I'm going to go see Raw tomorrow night though. Are you going?"

"Yah. I got some friends on the Raw roster I'd like to see."

"Really? Like who?"

John pulled her closer as he moved his chin from the top of her head to her shoulder, "Like Matt Hardy, Lita, and Randy Orton. There are more, but for some reason I can't think of them…"

"You're probably just tired. You did wrestle four guys tonight," she smiled.

"Yah, and I retained my title-"

"Congratulations on that by the way."

"Thank you. Like I was saying, I retained my title, but actually, I'm not really tired at all. My mind's just distracted," John smirked.

"By what? Your cell phone isn't ringing, there's no one here but me and you, and the waves aren't _that _loud. Surely you can remember the names of your Raw buddies. Unless you're getting senile or something in your old age."

"Nah, I don't think it's that, and I'm only a year and some months older than you, so if I'm old-so are you," and without realizing what he was doing, he kissed her on the cheek as an exclamation point to his last statement. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

Mackenzie just swallowed extremely hard and thought to continue walking, but John was holding her in place. She felt herself being turned toward him. When she was facing him, she attempted to be bold by meeting his eyes. His next words made her knees a little weak, "Maybe the reason I can't think straight, is because of the company I'm with right now. Maybe you're clouding my mind, Mac."

Mackenzie didn't know what it was-the stars, the moon, the close proximity in which they were standing, or a combination of all three-but she found herself reaching up and touching his face.

John caught her hand, "Mackenzie?" Mackenzie snapped back into herself and tried pull her hand away, but John held it steady. She heard his voice again, "Mackenzie?"

"What," her voice was a barely more than a whisper as she averted her gaze.

He smiled, "Look at me." When she finally did, he continued, "Mac, I know I'm not the most popular or cutest guy in _high school_, but according to the fans, I _am_ the most popular and sexiest man on Smackdown…"

Mackenzie's eyebrows knit together as she tried to understand what it was he was trying to tell her, "John-"

"But we _are _on a beach, in the middle of the night, with you in your work clothes, walking along the shore and holding hands. I'm telling you you're beautiful, you've got amazing eyes, that I love being with you-all of those are nice things…"

Mackenzie could feel her heart racing and her throat constricting. He was repeating her teenage fantasy to her. She couldn't believe it, and it wasn't the wind that was making her tremble this time.

"So, Mackenzie, all I have left to do…is kiss you. I kiss you, and you're dream is reality, Mac. Is that what you want?"

Mackenzie felt her nose tingling, "What about what you want-"

"What I want," he moved closer so that his forehead rested again hers, "is to be with you." He tightened his grip around her waist, "Tell me you want to be with me too, Mac. Just say the word."

Mackenzie smiled as her sarcasm leaked out, "The word."

John laughed mentally, but his mouth was to busy seizing hers to let it escape. Her lips were soft and trembling; his warm and caressing. It started out slight and delicate, but from the moment their lips met the pent up passion and emotion between them exploded like a time bomb. Finally, the ticking had ceased, and the desire between them was now unleashed. It flowed from within their veins and exited through their lips; their hands; their fingers-any outlet would suffice.

Mackenzie could feel the cold water splashing around her feet while John's lips and breath warmed every other inch of her body. The effect was dizzying and he must have felt it to, for both them made to get closer to the ground. When it was all said and done, Mackenzie was on top while John held her securely in place as they continued to let themselves be consumed by their kisses.

John wanted her so badly-he had waited so long. It was clear as a bell, and Mac could feel his need through both of their clothing as her thigh rested against it. John rolled them over so that he would be on top, but once there, all he did was deepen in the kiss. They both came up for air as they pressed their foreheads together. John leaned up on his elbows and tucked Mac's loose hairs behind her ears. He gave her another peck on her lips, now swollen from the immaculate amount of kissing they had done, "Mackenzie, I don't want to be friends anymore," he chuckled softly against her lips.

She kissed him back and shook her head, "Me neither. Not since that night you accidentally kissed me."

"Really?" he looked down at her with raised eyebrows, "I haven't wanted to be your friend since you told me to move my foot from your paper. It's just like Freud said, 'there are no accidents,' and kissing you that night, definitely was NO accident."

They both cracked up laughing as John collapsed completely atop her. He had to calm down. They may have both been on the same page for a long time, but there was no need to rush things. It was enough to just be able to touch, talk, kiss, and hold her this way. He sighed into her shoulder, "I'm freezing."

"Me too," she drew in a breath, "let's walk back."

He pulled them both up, "Alright." They walked for a little while, but John soon decided that she needed to be carried, so he picked her up bridal style and ran toward the spot where they left their shoes. The whole time, Mackenzie was in disbelieve about the entire night, and as he carried her seemingly effortlessly like this, for the first time, Mac didn't feel fat. She felt wanted; desired. She felt happy.

The next morning, Mac found herself in her hotel room wrapped up snugly in her bed. The last thing she remembered was being in the car side by side with John and having a strong arm wrapped around her midsection. She must have passed out-that or it had all been a dream.

The dream theory was immediately thrown out the window when Mackenzie felt something move behind her. She rolled over to come nose to nose with John. He blinked awake and pulled her closer, "You can't see me," he informed as gave her a soft peck on the forehead.

"No, I can see _you_ just fine. What I can't see, is the time," she laughed, "Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet, and I didn't know it."

It was John's turn to chuckle, "Maybe _you_ should be the Doctor of Thuganomics."

"I _have_ been looking for a major career change," she joked.

"Well, taking my job would be pretty major."

"Mm hmm…but I don't want your job," Mackenzie wrapped her free arm around him, "Besides, you're a good doctor. I could never compete."

"Well, that's true," he kissed her again, "but you're a hell of a masseuse…"

"Is that your way of asking for a back rub?"

His smile was all the answer she needed. She sat up and got out from underneath the covers. John rolled over onto his stomach and let her do her thing. "Honestly, Mac. You need to go back to college, take some anatomy classes, and become a massage therapist or something…"

Mackenzie smiled at his compliment, "Thank you, but I actually like working for the WWE."

"Yah, me too," John groaned when Mackenzie hit a tight spot, "What time is it?"

Mac looked over to the clock on the nightstand, "It is…ONE THIRTY?!?!"

John laughed at her surprise, "What?"

"I haven't slept this late in years!"

"Well, then it's probably a good thing. Besides, you're off today."

"Yah, but-" she let out a sigh, "Aw, who cares? I'm gonna take a shower."

"Really? And leave me here to fend for myself?"

"You're not taking it with me, so you can forget it. You can't do anything to stop me anyway-"

John rolled over right as she said the words, knocking her back onto the bed. "What's the big idea?" she asked before he seized her lips, initiating the biggest make out session of Mackenzie's twenty-three year old life.

If you're a first time reader for this review OR if you want to help replace all the lovely reviews I lost as a result of it being deleted, then please drop me a review. :) I do so appreciate them.

Now, go ye unto the next chapter.


	10. The Never Before Heard:

Chapter Ten: The Never Before Heard 'Randy Caught In a Candid Photo on the Toilet' Story…and…A Close Encounter of the Boiler Room Kind

-Raw Fayetteville, NC 10:30 pm Eastern-

Mackenzie followed John as he led her through the white halls of the arena. She had already met several of John's Raw buddies and had even bumped into a very hyper Stephanie McMahon.

Earlier that night

Mackenzie was about to turn the corner when she heard her name being called. She turned her head toward the voice, "Stephanie? How's it going?"

"Oh, not bad," replied a bubbly Stephanie, "We're changing some things at the last minute, though-again."

"Oh," Mac gave a sympathetic look.

"But they're only small changes. Our biggest worry is the direction of the Kane/Lita angle."

"I figured that might cause some problems," Mac smiled.

"Hey Mac?" Stephanie's voice had a slight plea to it.

"Yah?" Mac tried not to hesitate.

"You wouldn't have any ideas, would you?" Stephanie really looked desperate at this point.

Mac tried not to look as distressed as she felt. She really didn't want to work tonight. In fact, she was supposed to be on her way to meet Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, and John in catering and she was already late. However, she couldn't just ignore Stephanie's plight, could she?

Mac inhaled slowly, "Well…" She went on to describe a confrontation that could take place that night between Kane and Lita. It took an entire thirty minutes, but at nine forty-five, they had put something workable together. It was her idea that would be used later that night.

After helping out Steph, Mac sprinted for catering. She gave an apologetic look to John, Matt, and Lita, "Sorry I'm late. I ran into to Stephanie and she needed some help on one of the angles-actually," she turned to look at Lita, "It was on the one with you and Kane."

Lita looked interested, "Really? What did you two decide?"

"Oh, I'm not at liberty to say. Stephanie told me she wanted to be the one to brief you on it," Mac found herself giving another apologetic look. She hated keeping secrets involving the storylines. When someone found out she was on the creative team they always asked her what will happen next.

Some people were really understanding when she told them she couldn't say, but others were visibly disappointed. They didn't like being kept in the dark until the very last minute-especially when it came to sudden changes. However, it wasn't Mac's place to brief the superstars or the commentators-that privilege was left for her superiors, like Stephanie and Vince.

Amy just smiled, "Oh, alright. Is she going to meet me in my locker room then?" She then extended her hand toward Mac, "I'm Amy by the way."

"Oh," Mac gave a sheepish grin before returning her gesture, "I'm Mackenzie Moore, and Stephanie said she'd be there ten minutes before the main event."

Lita gave her a nod before turning toward Matt. He and John were having some sort of intense conversation-neither girl knew what the hell they were talking about, but the two men seemed to be pretty into it. Amy didn't like being ignored however, so in order to get her man's attention, she bit Matt on his shoulder-hard.

Matt was immediately jerked out of the conversation and his attention was focused solely on Amy, "What the Hell?" His tone was more like laughter than anger.

Amy turned her gaze toward Mackenzie, "Matt, this is Mackenzie-the girl you two have been ignoring for a good ten minutes."

John cut in, "Hey, we weren't ignoring anybody. If anyone was being ignored it was us. You two were off in your own little world, so me and Matt went off to ours. What's fair is fair."

Matt pointed to John, "Yah. What he said." He then flashed his North Carolina smile, "It's nice to meet you, Mackenzie. I'm Matt, but you probably already knew that."

Mac nodded her head, "Yes, but it's nice to meet you face to face."

"Likewise," agreed Matt before gesturing for her to sit down, "We got room for one more, and I do believe that seat was meant for you."

Mackenzie blushed slightly as she felt John take her hand and tug on it lightly, indicating for her to sit beside him. She did sit, and as soon as she did, the four of them starting talking. Before they knew it, time had crept up on them and it was time for Amy and Matt to leave and meet Stephanie. John decided that he and Mac should leave as well and go visit the guys in Evolution.

So now here they were. Mackenzie was following closely behind John trying to get to the Evolution locker room. "They're really some of the coolest guys you'll ever meet. They aren't anything like their gimmicks. You've got nothing to be nervous about-if you're nervous, that is."

"I'm fine," she lied.

John knew she was lying. He could feel the tension radiating from her like an earthquake. He chuckled as he stopped and turned toward her abruptly, purposely causing Mackenzie to crash into him. He used this opportunity to pull her into a hug. The embrace made her feel like mush. He was so warm, so strong, and he smelt so damn good…

She suddenly found herself staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. It dawned on her then-the enormity of it-the fact that this man was hers. She snapped out of it when she heard him laughing, "What?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing. You just zoned out on me." John bent toward her, "Where did you go?" Mackenzie never got to answer, because before she could even open her mouth, his lips were pressing against her own. He was kissing her, right there in the middle of the hallway. Mackenzie felt like she should push away. What if someone saw them?

However, the more he kissed her, the less she cared. After a good three minutes, Mackenzie had surrendered to all logic, "Fuck it," she said aloud before completely giving in. She started to return his kisses-matching his intensity and then some.

Neither of them knew for sure exactly how long they stood there making out in a mad frenzy, or whether or not anyone saw them, but eventually both came to their senses and pulled away. Mackenzie blushed when she saw the stunned look on John's face. She looked away, but before she could avert her eyes completely, John seized her chin and pulled her gaze back to him, "Don't even think about looking away…and fuck what?"

Mackenzie tried to sound authoritative, "Fuck you."

He looked into her brown orbs for many moments. It almost felt as if he were diving into her soul and reading her thoughts. He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the forehead, "C'mon, it's just around the corner, and be careful what you wish for."

Just as he had said, as soon as they turned the corner, there was a sign on the first door on the left that read: 'Evolution.' John snuck a glance at Mackenzie before knocking on the door. She looked so apprehensive-like a bunny rabbit caught in a corner-it was very sexy on her…

He shook his head and finally knocked. He couldn't allow himself to think that way or else his plans to move slowly may not go through. He needed to break the tension though. A lecherous smile crossed his face as he pulled her to him with a strong arm and grabbed her ass, causing Mackenzie to jump forward. At the same time, Randy Orton, who had been left in the locker room alone, was opening the door and to his surprise, a young brunette leapt right into his arms.

"Well, hello there," Randy looked down at the startled, crimson face.

"S-s-sorry. I-I uh…." Mackenzie was so embarrassed. She had never been so humiliated in her life-well, not recently. For some reason however, she wasn't mad. The way it all happened was playing through her mind, and before she could stop herself, she was laughing quietly, but uncontrollably.

John let out a sigh of relief, then allowed his laughter to flow as he pulled Mac gently away from the Legend Killer, "Sorry about that, Randy. That was my fault."

"Don't apologize. It was my pleasure," Randy chuckled. "How have you been, John?" He turned to look at Mackenzie, who was now trying to contain herself, "Who's the pretty girl?" Mackenzie blushed slightly from hearing someone like Randy Orton call _her_ pretty.

John smiled lazily, "I've been really good lately, man," He paused and gestured toward Mac, "This is Mackenzie-and don't get any ideas. She's already got someone."

"Oh? And who's to say I can't steal her away?" Randy returned John's lazy smile. He and John always fucked around like this.

Mackenzie spoke up, having finally managed to control herself, "Sorry, but John's right." Mackenzie spoke as she smiled up at John then at Randy. She had no idea that it could be this easy to show other people. From the moment they started this thing, she had been afraid of having to be around other people when they were together. She didn't know if John would be ashamed of her or if people would look at them strangely. After all, here she was, this un-athletic, over weight nobody dating this astoundingly gorgeous, WWE superstar.

Randy looked down at her with his lady killer stare, "Well, that's what you say now…Why don't you two come in?"

Mackenzie came back to reality as they followed Randy into the room. It was spacious with a large black leather couch and matching love seat. It was exactly like it appeared on television every Monday night. Sleek and professional-fitting for the Evolution gimmick-Sleek, professional thugs.

Randy took a seat on the loveseat as John took one on the couch. Mackenzie was about to sit beside John when Randy pulled her beside him, "You're not really with that punk, are you?"

John stared at Randy maliciously. He trusted Randy a great deal, and knew he was just messing around, but part of him couldn't help but get a little riled. It wasn't jealousy-really-it wasn't. John just wanted his woman to sit by him, that's all. He wasn't jealous in the least, and to prove it, he was just going to play along.

Randy knew he was making John a little uncomfortable-and he loved it. He decided it would be fun to embarrass Mac's boyfriend a little bit, "So, Mac. Has Cena ever told you about any of the fun times we had in the OVW?"

Mac's eyes widened, as the blush faded from her face and curiosity took over, "No…he hasn't. Well, not a lot any way."

"Really? That's interesting, because he usually tells everyone about the time he took a candid picture of me on the toilet-"

"Yah, he told me that one," Mac giggled a little bit. "I guess you're lucky that those didn't make the internet like the ones with you in a hat, holding a towel, huh?"

Randy glared at John, "Yah, but he wasn't responsible for _those_ pictures. I guess the ones of me on the toilet didn't make the internet because I chased John down, beat him up, and took the film. I burned it in a trash can that night."

"Smart move-"

"You didn't beat me up," John grunted from the couch. "You hit me with a chair."

This made Mackenzie laugh, "Early practice for your Evolution days?"

"Yah…something like that…" Randy stretched then leaned forward, "Anyway, John'll tell everyone about that toilet incident, but he won't say anything about the time he crawled into bed with what he thought to be a beautiful woman, but ended up being a very naked Dave Batista."

"Hey-nah-that didn't happen like that, and I wasn't the only one!" John tried to defend himself. "Randy did it first, and he didn't want to be the only one to get picked on for it, so he convinced the guys to _get me_ too."

Randy looked over to Mac, obviously lying, "He's lying. I never did that…"

For the better part of an hour, the time passed like this. Randy trying to humiliate John in front of his woman and John countering. Even though the war was ongoing between the two, Mackenzie could tell they were both very good friends. She was actually shocked at how well the day was going.

Mac didn't get to meet the rest of Evolution, however, as they had all left early. Paul was around, but he was with Stephanie. Ric and Dave had headed out, and invited Randy along, but he had declined, knowing that John was coming by. He told the he would catch up later, and he figured he had best get going.

"It was good hanging out again, John," Randy then turned to Mac, "And it was nice to meet you. Are you sure you don't want to dump this loser and go out for a night on the town with a _real_ man?"

Mackenzie blushed, "Yes, I'm quite sure."

Randy shrugged, "Alright, but there's no second chances," he chuckled. "Eh, I'm just fucking around. I'll see guys soon, right?"  
  
"Probably. The brands seem like they're going to be touring around in the same direction for a while, so we'll probably bump into each other again," John nodded as he and Randy shook hands.

Randy pulled John into a friendly embrace, "She seems like a nice girl, John. You better not lose this one."

"I don't plan on it, man," John said before they pulled apart.

Randy now faced Mac with his arms spread apart, "It's your turn, Mackenzie. What do you say? Willing to give the Legend Killer a little thrill?"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes then looked at John for approval. He just shrugged, so Mac went ahead and gave Randy a hug. It was different from hugging John. Hugging Randy was friendly and good-natured, whereas hugging John made her feel light-headed and a bit dizzy. "It was good meeting you, Mac," he said in her ear, "Keep 'im outta trouble."

"Yah, right," Mac laughed as they ended the short embrace.

"See ya'll later," Randy said before picking up his bag and heading toward the exits.

Mackenzie looked at her watch, "I guess we should be getting a move on too, huh?"

John yawned, "Yah, probably."

Mac furrowed her brow, "If only I could remember where it is we parked. I don't even know what side of the building we came in-"

John cut her off by picking her up by her legs. Mackenzie was forced to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, lest she fall and break her tailbone. She was left dizzy in shock for minutes before realizing that they were moving. Mackenzie looked around to see darkness. They were still inside, but where at inside, she didn't know. It looked like a boiler room. In fact, she was willing to bet that it was a boiler room. She felt her back being leaned against something solid and cool-a wall.

"John…what are you doing?" Mackenzie asked a little nervously.

"Making up for lost time…" John mumbled against her mouth, kissing her softly.

Mackenzie felt her heart flutter, "John…we can't make out in boiler room."

"Why not?" he breathed against her neck.

Mac could feel herself getting extremely hot, and not in the literal sense, "Because Randy told me to keep you out of trouble." It was the best she could think of.

"Randy's an idiot. You don't have to listen to him…" he nibbled her ear.

"That's not the point," Mac could feel her resolve faltering as her mouth disobeyed her and kissed him urgently. Her hands began working against her will-reaching toward him. They went under his shirt of their own accord, touching his abs, his pecks, his shoulders. All the time, taking John so off guard that he was frozen stiff. He didn't trust himself to move.

Mackenzie soon realized that he wasn't returning any of what she was giving, and stopped abruptly, ashamed. "Sorry, I-"

John gave her a hard look, "Don't be sorry. I want to…I just…" he took a breath and let her stand before backing away, "I don't trust myself."

Mackenzie blinked, "You don't trust yourself?"

"I don't trust myself to not take you right here and now," John looked her in the eyes, revealing the lust that was there.

"Oh…" Mackenzie tried to keep from making her evasion of his eyes obvious. She decided to turn toward the sink that was hinged to the wall right beside her. She turned on the faucet and started washing her face. The water was chilly to the touch. She noticed a cup sitting on the upper right hand corner of the sink, and an idea popped into her head. She filled the cup with the extremely cold water, "John?"

John was trying to take deep breaths to make his arousal go away, but it wasn't working, "Yah?"

"C'mere. I think I found a solution to your problem," she said in a chipper tone of voice.

John, being curious as to what the hell she was talking about, did as she said. When he was beside her, he regarded her strangely. He didn't notice that her hands were behind her back suspiciously. All he noticed was a bare, empty sink, and he stated this observation in a confused tone, "It's a sink."

"Yes, but it's not the sink that's important-it's what's inside that counts," she said evilly before throwing the chilly contents of the cup she had behind her back right onto the crotch area of his shorts.

John's mouth dropped open in shock. If he thought it was hard to breath a few minutes ago, it was three times as hard now. When he was finally out of it and the cold had finally subsided, he glared at Mac, "That-was-not-cool."

"Oh contraire…" Mac stated, "I think it cooled you down just fine."

John's eyes filled with realization, then he smiled at her in disbelief, "You little she-devil."

Mackenzie laughed, and took off at a sprint toward the door. She knew he'd catch her eventually, but if she could delay it-she would. Amazingly, Mackenzie made it all the way out the exit doors and almost to the parking lot before John did catch her. When he did catch up, he heaved her over his shoulder and spanked her all the way to the car. Mac kicked and punched, but it didn't phase him, "Hey, you know you deserve it. I may not be able to have kids now because of you," John lectured.

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean, does the world really need any more little John Cena's running around?-I don't think so," Mackenzie teased.

John put her down once they got to the car, "That hurts, baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What do you want me to do? Kiss it and make it better?"

John smirked as he leaned closer, "My thoughts exactly."

Mac rolled her eyes before giving him a peck on the forehead, "Better?"

"Mm hmm. But that's not where you threw the water…"

Mackenzie backed away with a gasp, "John Cena!!" she smacked him playfully on the arm. Mac didn't know she was good at flirting, "Not another word from you. You get in the car and shut up!" She turned away and got in on the driver's side, trying not to laugh.

John did as he was told, but once the car was started he let one word slip from his mouth, "Prude."

Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry the update took so long. I got unavoidably detained. I'm thinking that the next few chapters will be a bit more dramatic, so I figured I'd give you a humorous one beforehand. Drop me a review please!

-Pammi


	11. Reaching New Levels

I'm glad that everyone is back, and that I've actually gained a few more readers as well. Please continue to review even though most of you have already read the story. I miss looking at my stats and seeing 100 reviews next to the title. I don't think that realizes or cares about how much effort and time I put into this. They could give authors warning emails that say: change it, or it will be deleted in such and such time. I'm still really bummed about the whole thing. Oh well, better stop here before it gets deleted again.

****

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED NC-17 FOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS. IF YOU ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THE CONTENT WITHIN THIS CHAPTER AND POSSIBLY FUTURE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU CHOOSE TO DISREGARD THIS WARNING. DO NOT REPORT ME FOR SOMETHING YOU FIND OFFENSIVE, FOR IT IS YOUR DECISION TO CONTINUE-NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO READ IT.

Chapter Eleven: Reaching New Levels

One Month Later

Mackenzie strained her arms, begging them not to give up as John encouraged her rather loudly from below, "C'mon, Mac! You can do it! You're almost there!"

Mackenzie let out a grunt that was a mix of agony and determination. Then, with one intense burst of adrenaline, Mackenzie managed to get her head over the bar. John smiled toothily, "ONE! Good job, Mac. You're first chin-up! All that work we've been doing on you're arms is starting to pay off. Now all we have to do is-"

"Bring that damn stool back over here, you idiot!" Mackenzie yelled from her dangling position.

"Yes Ma'am," John saluted. "Like I was saying, all we have to do now is get you to do an actual pull-up." He placed the stool underneath Mac's dangling feet and helped her get her grounding so that she could step down.

Mac stepped down onto the stool and allowed her arms to hang limply at her side. "Thank you."

"For…?" John asked as he took her hands, pulling her off the stool and into his arms.

"For everything," she smiled before pecking him on the lips.

He tightened his embrace and breathed into her neck, "No…I think it's me who should be thanking you."

Mackenzie stepped back with an awkward expression, "Me? What do I do?"

John grabbed her by the hand as he turned to pick up their bag without answering her question. He led them from the back of the gym straight out of the building. It was a sunny day in California and Mackenzie was a bit disappointed in herself for sleeping so late, wasting half of the day in bed. She had slept in that morning and they hadn't arrived at the gym until two. It was now three thirty. She looked to her left to see John throwing the bag into the back of their rental.

She let out a sigh. Then again, she _did_ get to sleep in with this wonderful specimen of a man. It was earlier this month, in fact, that they had started sharing a rental car, a gym bag, and even a hotel room. It wasn't anything sexual, just the comfort and security of having someone to hold while sleeping. She smiled to herself, 'Yes, it was definitely worth it. Every single moment with him was worth it. Fuck the sunshine.' Mac was brought out of her thoughts when she heard John's voice.

"So…" John approached her after shutting the trunk, "you don't think I have anything to thank you for?"

"Well, I haven't exactly done anything special," Mackenzie shrugged.

John finally made it in front of her. He kissed her softly on the cheek, "That's where you're wrong, Mac. You've done more than you know."

"Oh really," she rested her forehead on his chest.

"Mm hmm," he breathed against her ear.

"Like what?" Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

John rested his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear, "Thank you for giving us a chance, baby. Thank you for making everyday that much better."

Mackenzie mentally sighed…what had she gotten herself into? Was she actually _falling_ for the Doctor of Thuganomics? No, no-She had already fallen. No, she was just now admitting it to herself. 'I guess that's the first step. Admitting you have a problem,' she sighed to herself. Instead of voicing these thoughts, she pulled herself closer to the object of her affection and gave him a tight squeeze before letting go. "C'mon. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Me too. You're driving," John said in a determined tone.

Mac answered in a short, calm voice underlined with a hint of threat, "No, I'm not."

"Right. I'll drive," John replied in a mock-nervous tone. Mackenzie just smiled sweetly as she got in on the passenger side. Mackenzie's training session always left her in a better mood. It was probably the fact that she felt she was getting somewhere. She still wasn't anywhere near where she needed to be, but she was getting there-she was now down to a size 15. Still, as good as that made her feel, it didn't put her in the mood to drive.

xoxoxoxo

It was later that night while Mackenzie was giving John a back rub when her cell phone rang. She wasn't expecting any calls and she had already talked to her mother once that day. Curious as to who was calling her, Mac leaned over John's shoulders from where she sat on his ass and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She asked as she continued working on John's lower back, earning a moan of gratitude from her subject.

"Mackenzie? It's Stephanie," her voice was all business.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No…not really-well, you see…" Stephanie didn't know how to word this. She didn't know if Mackenzie would take this as good news or bad news.

"Stephanie, are you still there?" By now Mac had ceased rubbing John's back and moved to edge of the bed to fully concentrate on what Steph was trying to say. John watched her with interest from where he lay on the bed.

Stephanie let out a sigh, "Do you remember a few weeks ago, when you helped us with the Kane/Lita angle?"

Mac let out a short chuckle at the memory, "Of course. You were so frazzled that night-how could I forget? Why do you ask?"

"Well, my father-er-Vince McMahon had to relieve one of the writers for the Raw brand," Stephanie paused, "and I sort of pitched your name into the mix."

"What-"

"I know. I know. You never even wanted to be a writer for the storylines anyway. You wanted to edit, however, he likes your work and he liked the idea of you going in between both shows like I do. You don't have to take it, of course," Stephanie added the last part in hopes that Mac wouldn't be too upset.

Mackenzie let out a sigh of contemplation, "Well…I don't know. I mean, I could definitely use the money-that is-this will increase my pay, will it not?" This caught John's attention. Not because of the money part, but because of the uncertainty he heard echoing in her voice. He hoped that if it was about that editing job she still desired with a passion, that she would just take it. He hoped that she was uncertain because of him.

Stephanie answered Mac's question quickly, "Oh yes, very much so. It's only fair, as it will probably consume most of your time and you won't have as many days off as you do now. Not to mention all the extra expenses in flights and hotels."

"Okay…" Mac creased her brow, "Can I have a little while to think it over?"

"Sure, but you'll need to at least give us an answer by the twenty-sixth. Can you do that?" Stephanie crossed her fingers.

"Yah. I'll have an answer for you by then…surely."

"Alright. Thanks for considering it Mac. I hope you say yes. I'll see you tomorrow at the show?" Stephanie's voice was a mix of relief and cheerfulness since Mac hadn't said no right off the bat.

"Alright. See you then. Bye." With that, Mac hung up the phone and turned her gaze to an obviously very curious John Cena. She let out a breath and kissed his forehead, "That was Stephanie McMahon. She wanted to know if I wanted to be a writer for the Raw brand. Vince seems to like the idea too. They want me to write for both shows."

John tilted his head to the side, "So why don't you do it? You'd get a raise wouldn't you? Plus, you'd have more experience and maybe a better shot at that editing job."

Mac nodded her head, "That's true, but I also wouldn't have very much free-time and it could interfere with my exercise routine and……us."

He half-smiled at her as he moved into a sitting position, "Mac…" he breathed as he reached out to pull her onto his lap, "Don't think about what's best for us. Think about what's best for you, and besides, I think we can handle two or three days away from each other. _I_ won't like it that much, but that doesn't matter. We'll be alright baby-I ain't going anywhere. Are you?"

Mackenzie smiled softly, "No." She breathed the word as she gazed into his tender blue eyes. She felt a familiar twinge in her gut as she studied the gates into his soul. They were so honest and caring, and the more she looked into them, the further she fell. Into what, she did not know. It was some nameless pool of emotion that Mackenzie hadn't experienced before.

She could scarcely claim that she was in control of her hands as they reached out for him. Hell, she could scarcely be held accountable for anything she did around him. It was as if something else were in the driver's seat during instances such as this one. Instances where the rest of the world didn't exist. Things like telephones and work; scales and diets-none of that mattered-not when it was like this.

John was also consumed in the moment. Nothing mattered save for the need to touch her-to kiss her. He longed to take it so much further than they had ever gone, but he tamed himself. She couldn't possibly be ready for emotions of that magnitude-hell, he wasn't sure if _he _was ready to experience it. Not yet…not yet, because it had been so long since he last had a meaningful relationship with anyone.

John had slipped into a habit where he wouldn't even consider a serious relationship. He had to stay focused-had to dedicate himself to the one thing he loved the most: the business. He had to give his all to the WWE and his career. He had to put _it_ first. This is why he didn't allow this sort of thing to happen.

He wondered, as he took in the scent of her hair, what had possessed him to make things different with Mackenzie. He pulled back so he could see her face. He needed to get a good look. John had grown so fond of her and so close to her since she had scolded him in that hallway months ago where they had spoken to each other for the first time.

He looked into her eyes and he couldn't be certain of which emotion presently displayed within them had drawn him to her. Could it have been the determination or the compassion? The strength that is tangled in so tightly with all of her insecurities and uncertainties, or was it the potential he saw in them that showed she could overcome anything?

Mackenzie had this way about her. John couldn't help but to stare into her soul and see nothing but the best of intentions and the greatest of qualities inside her. Yes, this had to have been it. Her soul had captivated him and begged him to explore it. Her soul had called out-it still called out to him-begging for his acceptance. And oh, how it had earned his acceptance-and so much more.

Mackenzie stared unsurely into his eyes. She felt as though she was being examined, and she was, she realized. "John?"

He came out of his thoughts and smiled, "Mackenzie…" her name was soft on his lips.

Her voice was just as soft, barely above a whisper, "Where were you just now? What were thinking about?"

He moved his face closer to hers. So close that he could feel her soft breath on his lips, "I was just thinking about how astoundingly wonderful you are."

Mackenzie's eyes widened, and she was rendered speechless. She was still so unused to compliments and praise. Sure, John would always tell her how sexy he thought she was or how smart or talented she was, but this was different somehow. For some reason, the moment and everything about it, gave a deeper meaning to everything.

"Mackenzie…" he breathed again before placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Mac had to swallow the lump that instantly manifested itself in her throat. It was the immediate reaction to being called beautiful. It meant so much to hear him say it with such brutal honesty. She felt her eyes watering with tears. Such kind words and soft touches…all for her. She couldn't stop the two rebel tears from dropping from her eyes. "John," her lips trembled his name as she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him with all of her being.

He returned the gesture, basking in the warmth that radiated from her and never failed to intoxicate him. "Mackenzie, you're so beautiful…" he kissed a trail from the edge of her jaw to her ear lobe. Surges of heat pumped throughout her veins as he moved his hands slowly up her shirt. With his thumbs he slightly grazed her nipples, as they grew taught beneath the silky fabric of her bra.

With one swift movement, he flipped her onto her back and came down upon her, scorching her neck with hungry kisses. His urgency caused her to instinctively raise her hips, rubbing her thigh against his groin and allowing their needs to become evident to one another. Fully clothed, John moved between her legs, the entire time kissing, licking, sucking, and caressing. His hands moved skillfully over her inexperienced form.

Mackenzie acted on pure instinct-as she usually did when they erupted into a scenario such as this one-caressing places virgins shouldn't know how to caress. She found herself using her tongue to play with his earlobe. It was a move she had discovered not long ago that made him shiver-and shivering with desire he was. Lost in the heat of their passion, Mackenzie kissed him boldly, deeply, urgently.

She became so enthralled, that she found the strength to roll him over, landing herself atop his glorified form. The first problem she saw, was that he was still in his shirt. She wanted to gaze upon the chiseled abs and brazen skin that covered him from head to toe. Mackenzie pulled him forward and lifted the shirt over his head. She once again found herself being more bold than usual as she lowered his mouth to nibble on one of his tight nipples. She figured she owed him the favor.

John let out a gasp of a moan as she bit him softly. Again he found himself trembling under her touch. Not many people knew how to make the Doctor of Thuganomics tremble, but for Mackenzie it came naturally. He could feel himself getting harder. Mackenzie felt it too, and the feel of it between her legs triggered her core to burn with need. She instinctively tried to put out the flame by grinding against it, gyrating her hips with his.

John's heart pounded in his ears, in his chest, but strongest in his groin. She was so warm and sexy. She was everywhere. Her hands left trails of fire all over his skin and her hungry kisses that she placed all over his neck and chest left him seeking more. He wanted more touching, more kisses, more Mackenzie. He wanted her-to be inside her. He wanted to feel her tremble under his touch. He wanted to hear her gasp as he entered her over and over again.

The want grew as she continued to inadvertently taunt him with her feminine maneuvers, until finally it consumed him, and he found himself on top of her again. This time however, it was him pulling her shirt over her shoulders. He unclasped her bra so that he could look upon her breasts. It wasn't cold in the room, so there was only one other reason for them being so damn tight and hard. Unable to resist the temptation, John pulled one of her perky nipples into his mouth.

Mackenzie gasped wantonly as she again thrust her hips upward into his hard manhood. He nipped it gently, gaining a loud moan of ecstasy from her. He trailed kisses from her nipple to her mouth. Biting her lips gently before thrusting his tongue hungrily into her mouth. Her kiss was just as hungry; just as needy.

John longed to rip off her pants and take her right then and there, but just as soon as the thought entered his mind, he pulled away. Breathing haggardly, he forced himself to put distance between himself and the hot little mamasita underneath him. He cursed the giant bulge in his pants, "Goddamn it, Mackenzie," he panted.

Mackenzie was panting as well as she came down from the euphoric high that they had just experienced. Never had she ever felt such an urgency. While she and John had made out before, they had never allowed it to get _that_ steamy between them. They had agreed that they wanted to take things slow. While Mackenzie was calming down, she noticed that John's massive hard on was still very present and accounted for.

She met his gaze with a smirk as she moved toward the edge of the bed, and worked her way to where he stood. She began placing kisses on his neck, then moved down his chest. He tried to back her up and onto the bed, but she pushed him backward into the dresser-indicating that now was a time for him to be still.

John closed his eyes as she continued to move lower. He figured she go to the waist of his pants and then move back upward. When he felt his belt being undone, however, he shot his eyes open and looked down to Mackenzie arching a very seductive eyebrow in his direction. "Mackenzie-"

"Ssshhh…" she hushed him. She was going to try this. Granted, she had no idea what she was doing, but she would do anything for him, and at this moment she wanted to give him pleasure-lots of it.

John didn't utter another word of protest as she pulled down his pants, then his boxers. He felt her soft hand massaging his member, then it surrounded by the warmth and moisture of her mouth. It was at this time that he let out a moan of utter delight. He looked down at her to find her gazing up at him with big hazel eyes looking so innocent and sweet. It drove him wild.

He continued to watch her as she continued to take him into her mouth. She started out slow and clumsily, but gradually she developed a rhythm. She began taking him in faster and deeper, the whole time making eye contact with him.

"Fuck…" he groaned as he felt himself start to orgasm. He swiftly pulled himself out of her mouth, spilling himself onto her breasts. When he was done, he sunk to the floor and looked at her in astonishment. She was blushing and he couldn't help but smile at her. "I don't know where you learned that, but…" he was at a loss for words. Instead he kissed her softly on the lips, "but at least allow me to return the favor."

She almost jumped out of her skin, "Huh?!"

He smirked as he eased her back onto the soft carpeted floor of their hotel room and wiped her off with a nearby towel. He then began flicking her nipples with his tongue as he trailed kisses down her torso. "It's not fair for you to do all the giving," Before undoing her pants, he pulled _his_ back up and buttoned them-just an insurance policy to keep him from getting any ideas.

Mackenzie felt him pulling down her pants, "What are you doing? John-" she was cut off when she felt him touch her center for the first time with the tip of his index finger. He moved it lightly from the top of her clit to the center of her opening. Gently, he eased it inside of her tight, moist center.

Mackenzie thought that it hurt at first, but it began to feel good. Licking her lips, she kept her eyes locked on his as he continued to prod slowly and steadily. He then repositioned himself between her legs, lowering his head to her midsection. His tongue kissed another trail from her bellybutton to the soft hairs covering her nether regions. It was his turn to cock an eyebrow as he caught her off guard by kissing her in the most intimate of places.

She felt his tongue swirl around her clit and her entire body buckled. He began stroking her with his tongue slowly and lightly. Withdrawing his fingers, however, he increased the intensity and the speed, causing Mackenzie's heart to pound in her head. She could feel every caress, each one more pleasurable than the last.

Using his hands to gently part her lips, he inserted his tongue into her opening. Mackenzie let out a gasp as he twirled it inside of her. She squealed as he returned to her clit, increasing the speed as he varied the intensity. Mackenzie felt something growing and manifesting in her stomach. It expanded and moved up her arms, down her legs, and finally to her very core. Her legs shook and her entire body trembled as she was overtaken by a wave of orgasmic pleasure.

John continued stroking her for a few minutes after she climaxed in order to bring her down easy. When she finally ceased trembling, John moved from between her legs to lying by her side. He kissed her shoulder, knowing that women didn't usually appreciate being kissed on the lips after that particular exercise.

Mackenzie was in a state of shock. That was something she hadn't expected. It was all so new to her. That feeling was so intense-so wonderful. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, but she knew she needed to clean up. She rolled over and wrapped herself in John's strong arms. "I don't know what you just did to me…but…thank you."

John sighed into her shoulder, "Well, it's basically the same thing you just did to me."

"You didn't have to-"

"Hey, relationships are supposed to be equal, right? Besides, it was fun for me too. You have no idea what it does to a man to be able to watch a woman react to him like you do." John smiled into her hair, "God, Mac…I…I just can't get enough of you."

Mackenzie let out a contented sigh, "I know what you mean." There was a comfortable silence before she spoke again, "We should get cleaned up and ready for bed."

John chuckled, "Yah, no kidding. Wanna make a deal?"

Mac propped herself up on an elbow and smiled down at him, "Sure. What's the deal?"

"I wash your back if you wash mine?" John asked with a lazy grin. Mackenzie returned his grin and hopped up, extending her hand toward him as an offer to help him up. He accepted then pulled her into a hug, "After you."

For the next thirty minutes the two shared a very steamy shower, somehow managing to come out of it clean. The important thing is, that the whole time her body was on display for John, Mackenzie didn't think of any of her insecurities. She wasn't self-conscious. The truth was, that Mackenzie was comfortable around John. And because of the way he made her feel, Mackenzie didn't have a need to feel unworthy. In fact, she felt quite at home and quite happy.

I hope you guys liked this one. I just want to say that I didn't start this chapter with the intention of writing a smut scene, but that's what happened, so I guess that's all I got. Also, I decided to describe a lot more of John's conflicts and thoughts in this one. I realized that I haven't been putting in enough of his side of things, so hopefully I'll be able to make it more stable this way. Any who, I worked hard on this one, and would really appreciate some reviews. Pleeeeezzzeee.


	12. I forgot the title or if it even has one

Hey ya'll sorry for the delay. It's taken me a while, I know, but I've finally started back on this story. I don't know how the updates will go as far as regularity is concerned, but I'll try not to let them slip too far in between everything else that I'm doing. Also, my website has been updated. I've added a whole new page and I've also posted up responses to your reviews for the last chapter. So, if you want to see what I have to say, then check it out. The link's in my bio!

-Pammi

Chapter Twelve:

Mackenzie sat with her feet up on the desk of her home office. It had been the first time that night that she had decided to catch a breather. She looked at the ominous stack of paperwork that sat so innocently before her and sighed in forlorn agony at the thought of having to complete all of it by next Monday. Mac looked over at the calendar for today's date: Friday, October 8, 2004.

_Think happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts. _Mackenzie forced herself not to think of the current problem. She was taking a much needed, and much deserved break. She lowered her feet from her desk and sat up, straightening her back to pop the stiff joints of her vertebrae. _Ahhh..._she reveled in the feel of all the kinks loosening up, even it was just slightly.

She was about to get up and leave for some coffee when her cell phone went off with Cingular's version of 'Get Low,' by Lil Jon and the Eastside Boys. It was something that John had downloaded for her from the internet. He had programmed it to his number, so that meant it was him calling her-which ultimately made Mackenzie's spirits rise. "John?" Her voice displayed a good portion of her happiness to hear from him--albeit, much to her chagrin. He wasn't supposed to know how much this new job was killing her.

"Hey baby," John breathed into the phone. He was making his way from the autograph signing he had just been involved in, "Miss me, huh?"

He could sense her rolling her eyes, and if he could see her, he'd have found that he was correct, "Me? Miss you? Are you out of your mind?"

"Aw, c'mon, Mac...not even a little?" He let out a sigh as he got in his car and started the ignition, "Guess that means you don't want me to catch that red eye I was headed to..."

"WHAT?!?!" Mac nearly jumped out of her chair. "You're coming here tonight? I thought you were going to wait until tomorrow!"

"I _was_ but there's nothing to do here, and I miss you. But...if you want to be a mean-ass about it, then I guess I don't need to come at all...," he teased, as he switched the phone over to his other ear and turned onto the freeway, heading toward the airport.

"Please come, John. I really do miss you. It's been a hell of a week and we've scarcely even seen each other since I got this job-"

"Calm down," he quieted her, "You'll never have to beg _me_ to _come_, you know that."

"John! We've only done _that_ once. We haven't been able to make out in a month-not that it's due to lack of trying," Mackenzie remembered with great detail, all the lengths in which they had tried to appease themselves in the small moments they'd seen each other during the past month. All attempts had been ungracefully interrupted as well. While in the rental car parked in the arena parking lot, Jackie had walked by and rapped on the window, winking as she walked away, and ultimately ruining the mood.

Then, there was that time in his dressing room the Tuesday before last, but that had been interrupted by Stephanie's light tapping, _just_ as John was about to pull Mac's shirt off. Mac shook her head, trying to force the memories of his intense passion-filled eyes, his warm hands on her skin, and the feel of his breath on her neck as he fingered that tiny mound of pleasure between her thighs-

John interrupted her thoughts, curious for the reason her end of the phone went silent, "Mac?"

She snapped out of her fantasy, _Damnation. I try to get it out of my head, only to have it return ten times as bad._ "I'm here. I just spaced out. Sorry."

John smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of the air port, "Were you thinking about all the naughty things I'm going to do to you when I see you?"

_How the hell..._ Mac blushed as she lied, "No! I was thinking about...about how I was going to get all this damn paperwork done. That's all. Well, that and how I'm ever going to get to the gym this week. I haven't worked out more than fives times since I got hired onto Raw." Surprisingly though, Mac had been busy enough to keep the weight off, _and_ she had managed to stay with her diet.

"Yah. Sure you were," John let the sarcasm flow freely into his words. "Anyway, I'm headed toward the entrance of the airport right now. I've got my bags and I'll probably be onboard in an hour or so."

"Okay...um...do you know how to get here?" Mac wasn't sure if she gave him good enough directions.

"You already told me the directions like six times, babe. I'll find my way." John started into the building.

"Okay, sorry," Mac smiled, "You can call me when you get here if you want. I'm sure I'll probably still be up, but you never know."

"Okay, I will," John assured.

"Oh, and be careful. It's supposed to rain really bad here tonight. Just make sure you drive safely from the airport..."

"Yes, mother," John sighed.

"That's not funny," Mackenzie sounded un-amused, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. She rather enjoyed the jargon that passed between them on such a regular basis.

John laughed at her annoyed tone, "Yah it is. Anyway, I gotta go. It's about to be my turn at the desk. I'll call you as soon as my feet touch the ground, okay?"

"Okay," Mackenzie smiled, "See you in a few hours."

"Yup. Bye, baby."

"Bye," They both hung up. Mackenzie let out a sigh as she made her way back to her desk. She no longer desired coffee, but she found herself turning back toward the kitchen anyway. She had approximately four and half hours to finish all of this godforsaken work before John got there, and that fact alone made coffee a necessity.

XXX Three and Half Hours Later XXX

Mackenzie drained her umpteenth cup of coffee. She only had one more folder to check, and then she'd be able to pick up around the house a little bit. Hell, she'd even have time for a long, hot bath before John arrived if she pushed. She looked out the window of her Virginia home and watched another bolt of lightening flash in the sky.

She silently prayed that John's flight got there safely and that he didn't drive like a maniac in the storm, as he was sometimes known for having a heavy foot. She turned her attention back to the remaining folder and breathed a sigh of relief as she opened it up. She opened up her Microsoft Word program on her computer and started typing up the document.

Somehow, tables and graphs found their way into the equation. Mackenzie could think of several ways to insert a graph into just about anything. She would use this one to show and separate the different ideas for each product. One side for Smackdown, and one for Raw. She'd include a comparison of the ratings, and then make suggestions under each section, numbering them as she went.

Before she knew it, thirty minutes had passed and she was printing out her final draft. Yawning, she placed the last folder into her briefcase and shut off her overhead lamp. Shutting the door, she headed across the hall to the bathroom. Taking one look in the mirror, she decided she looked just like a plane wreck. _Plane wreck_... she repeated in her mind, worried, once again, about John flying in this crappy weather.

Mackenzie shook her head, "No. _No._ You will not think like that. He'll be fine. Quit acting like an old woman." She decided to take the bath first, not only to calm her nerves, but to wash off the stink of agitated sweat from all the stupid paper work she had just completed. Yes, she would take a bath and everything would be alright.

Meanwhile

John's plane touched down around ten after eleven. He had left at seven, so he figured that wasn't too bad, considering there was a stop in New York. (A/N: I actually researched this flight information, so NO ONE can find contradiction!! BAhahaah!) This meant he'd be early getting to Mac's house. He'd never seen her house before, so he considered this a new step in their relationship.

When they had stayed in Virginia before, Mackenzie didn't even mention having her own place there. She had taken them to her mother's house for a visit, but they hadn't stayed there. They'd stayed in a hotel in Virginia Beach. John wasn't certain for her reasons in not inviting him over, but he figured she probably hadn't known him long enough to have him over. Or, he could just be drawing too much into it. He had pretty _insisted_ on accompanying her to her mother's that night, then he _had_ _Mac-knapped_ her to the beach.

John reached the desk, intent on getting a rental, and noticed that perhaps he wouldn't be so early in getting to Mac's place as he had once thought. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed her number. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't out of service in the storm. It rang six times before he heard a muffled, "hello," come from the other end.

"Mac?" John asked, having never heard her sound so tired before. "Are you okay?"

Mac yawned, "Yah, I'm fine. You caught me while I was in the bath?"

Red lights went off in John's mind, "A bath, huh? Are there bubbles?"

Mac giggled, "Of course. A girl can't have a bath without bubbles."

"But they can have them without their boyfriends?" he teased.

Mackenzie's throat went dry. Oh how'd she'd love for him to accompany her, "Yes. Yes they can." she managed.

"Damn..." John's thoughts were going in a bad direction for having to stand in line; They were going South. He cleared his head and his throat, "There's a hell of a line here. I was just calling because: One, you told me to, and Two, I might be a little late."

Mackenzie frowned on her end, "I could come and get you, you know. It's not that far, and it sure as hell beats having to worry about whether or not you get here in one piece."

John shook his head, "I don't think I want you out in this mess, Mac. Why don't you do what you women do best-clean-and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Mac guffawed, "Clean-"

"I'll talk to you later," he refused to let her get in an argument, or grill him for his comments.

"Why you little-"

"Bye."

Mackenzie heard the click and growled. _That's fine. I'll just make him sorry when he gets here._ Without another thought about it, Mackenzie started cleaning. Not because he told her to, she reasoned, but because she had already planned to do so hours ago. She wouldn't admit that he was right about it helping to get her mind off of things.

It was about an hour later when John turned onto Mackenzie's street and looked for house number twelve twenty-four. It was the third one down on the left with a little sidewalk leading up to the stony porch. He couldn't call the porch or the siding of the house brick, for it was a montage of different stones cemented together, skirting around the bottom of the white, two story house. It wasn't a large home, but it big enough, though, to make John wonder at how _one_ person could live there and not get lonely.

He parked behind Mac's Blazer and headed for the door, leaving all his crap in the car. He just wanted to see her. John didn't know what to call the urge that prompted the need to be near her within him. He'd had girlfriends before, but spending time with them seemed like something required. When he was with Mackenzie, however, it was just wanting to be near her; to see her; to hold her while he talked to her. God, how he wanted to touch her.

He hated how much distance her new job put between them, but he loved that it made her happy. She always seemed so happy to tell him that she was ahead on all of her paperwork and how much Stephanie and Vince listened to her ideas. He only hoped that he could make her as happy as her work seemed to make her. He figured that since papers and careers can't hug and kiss their pursuer, he had the one up.

Knocking softly on the door, John listened as soft, quick paces made their way to the door. Mackenzie checked the peep hole before answering the door, he was sure of it, so he flashed his best shit eating grin at her. He heard her chuckle behind the door.

Mac unlocked her door and opened it up. They both stood there for what would seem like an eternity, but in truth was less than a minute, looking at one another as the rain fell. The first thing she noticed about him was the absence of his hat. Water just rolled from the tips of his hair in tiny beads. His normal throwback, was replaced with a black t shirt, and it clung to his form like white on rice. She needn't look at anything else, for her throat was already constricting and she felt herself swallow.

John's reaction to her was similar. She looked so damn cute all disheveled like she was. She obviously hadn't bothered to comb her hair after her bath, and John could smell the scent of Lavender radiating from her. Clad in a pair of Bugs Bunny boxers and a Mickey Mouse t shirt, she had never appealed to him more. Unconfined by her work attire and basking in the obvious comfort her home provided her, Mackenzie seemed like a queen, regardless of her clothing.

Getting over the initial shock, Mackenzie practically flew into his arms, commencing a lingering kiss that started on her porch and ended on her living room floor. Mac was sprawled atop him, fully clothed mind you, and gazing down into his grinning blue eyes, "You're late."

"I know it," he admitted before making his best puppy dog eyes, "Forgive me?"

"So long as you're not dead..." she smiled as she forced herself to stand, "C'mon, I'll give you the tour." John followed her as she showed him the various rooms of the house. Down stairs there was a Kitchen, not too small, but not obscenely large. It was full of women things-pots, pans, a table, and so forth-all of which were one of three colors: yellow, black, or green. Her place mats for the table, her curtains, her hand towels that draped from the cabinets-almost everything-was covered in sunflowers.

As they moved to the downstairs bathroom, adjacent to the stairs, John noticed that it was decorated in Cherubs. There were little pictures of angels with naked little butts hanging on all walls surrounding the toilet. There was a toothbrush holder, a soap dispenser, and even a light switch panel with tiny cherubs. John shook his head, "I get the impression that someone here likes to decorate in themes..."

Mackenzie blushed at her own girliness, "It's true..." she admitted, "I finished paying off the loan for this house a couple months before I met you. I would have had you over sooner, but I wanted all my decorating to be done before I had _anyone_ over. Well, except mom, of course. She doesn't wait for invitations," she laughed a little at the memory of her mom barging in every time she got the chance.

"So...are all the rooms done in different themes?" John asked.

"Well no, not the living room or the den," she pointed out as she led him up the stairs, "If you can remember when we stumbled in there earlier, both rooms are full of a bunch of comfy looking stuff. The furniture matches for each room, but that's not really a theme. Not to me, anyway."

John nodded as he observed the pictures that hung diagonally down the wall of the stairwell. There was one of Mac with her mother, one of her with a man he could only assume to be her father, and several more of Mac when she was younger, holding awards and others where she was posing for glamour shots with a friend. Those were his favorite, he decided, because he knew she probably didn't willfully submit to having them taken.

"Here we are," she gestured toward another bathroom. This one designed in huge purple flowers and off-white vines. "This is one of my favorite patterns."

"I feel like I'm taking a tour of a museum," he teased.

Mac rolled her eyes, "I'm proud of my house, besides, I don't get to show off my decorative talent very often. My most frequent visitor is mom." She turned down the hall and led him into her office.

John followed into the dimly lit room, "So this is where the magic happens, eh?"

"Depends on which magic you're referring to," she cocked a suggestive eyebrow.

John let his sexiest smile tease the corners of his lips as he approached her with casual steps, "Oh, I think you know..." he was inches from her face, his breath warm on her lips. Mackenzie thought she was going to unravel at the seams. She felt his arm brush past her and the slight contact of it brushing against her hip sent tremors up and down her spine.

She could have sworn he was going to kiss her as his eyes reflected the need, but instead he pulled back and held up a folder. "WWE magic."

Mac felt her face burning as she grabbed the folder and used it to whack him over the head, "You're a shameless flirt, John Cena."

"I know, baby, but it's so much fun," he pulled her to him, "Besides, what's the harm in flirting with the prettiest girl I know?" Mackenzie would have argued that matter, and John knew it. That's why he cut her off with a kiss that started in the middle of her office and ended on her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG. I'm so sorry that this took so long. I'm so busy these days. You guys are great for waiting, please review, even though I know I don't deserve it. Besides, this chapter is a bit boring. Hopefully the next one will be better whenever I can get to it.

Later,

Pammi


	13. Stan

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING INCLUDES SOME CONTENT THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR THE MINDS OF MINORS. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SEXUAL CONTENT, THEN DO NOT READ THE SECOND HALF OF THIS CHAPTER. MUCH LOVE-THE AUTHOR.**

Chapter Thirteen: Stan

Mackenzie woke up the next morning, a little light headed, to the smell of bacon. She propped herself up on one elbow and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Yawning her great displeasure at having woken up at all, Mac threw the blankets off and headed toward the bathroom. She had to pee like nobody's business.

After taking care of that tiny bit of business, Mackenzie made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. The sweet aroma of breakfast was stronger and stronger with each step. She passed a clock on the way down and checked the time. It was eleven-thirty. She furrowed her brow, thinking that John would usually have woke her up by now so he wouldn't have to be up by himself.

She then thought of the breakfast and figured he meant it to be a surprise. Mackenzie stepped down the last step and rounded the corner, and walked into the kitchen yawning. "Good morning," a voice called to her from the stove. While it did belonged to a man, it wasn't John's voice. Mackenzie's eyes snapped open and she came face to face with a ghost that often haunted her more depressing memories. Memories she hadn't relived since she and John had gotten together.

She found her voice as he smiled a wicked grin, "What the hell are you doing here, Stan? How did you find me and where is John!?!" She hadn't known she was capable of standing up to him this way. He, after all, had been the one that had hurt her so badly. He was the sole reason she was so untrusting and afraid of men.

"Slow down there, baby cakes," he purposely used one of his old nicknames for her, simply because he knew she hated it, "I was just fixing you a little meal. Don't you like bacon, eggs, and toast? It's already done. C'mon, have breakfast with me. It's your favorite."

Mackenzie shook her head, "No it isn't. And don't call me that ridiculous name. You haven't the right to be here, nor do you have the right to even speak to me. Now answer my questions."

Stan frowned down at the skillet, debating on whether or not he should light into her with one of them, "Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know."

Mackenzie saw his intense gaze and took a step backward just incase he tried anything. She was silent and waited for him to begin. When he did start, Mackenzie was sorry she asked. Stan cleared his throat, "I told _wrestler boy_ to piss off. As you can imagine he didn't take that too well, but it's what I told him next that really got his feathers in a twine."

Mackenzie's eyes widened, "What did you-"

"I told him he shouldn't go sleeping around with other men's fiancé's," Stan informed with a twisted smirk, "I'm here because I missed you, Mac. You weren't all that hard to find either, you know. I saw you at the local gym and followed you here. You were too busy talking on the phone to notice me. I barely recognized you," he took a step forward and looked her up and down, "You've lost some weight, I see. I guess you finally realized what you'd have to do in order to get a man's attention. Is this new body how you reeled in that wrestler of yours? That John Cena fella?"

Mackenzie was still caught on the first thing he had said. He had told John that they were engaged. Mackenzie took deep breaths, "How could you? Why do you do this to me!?!" She yelled, consumed with anger. "We were never engaged! Do even realize what you've done!!?? You've just sent away the only man I have ever truly loved! I hate you!!" she yelled again, tears streaming down her face. It was the last thing she remembered before everything faded away and she bolted upright in bed.

Mackenzie's breathing was heavy, her skin clammy, and her forehead sweating. Salty tears were streaming down her face as her eyes darted around her surroundings. She had never actually gotten up. It had all been a dream. All except the smell of bacon and eggs coming from downstairs.

Mackenzie threw off the blankets and quickly paced out of the room and down the stairs, half expecting and half fearing that her dream was a reality. She stopped short in the hallway that led to the kitchen and took a deep breath before entering. There was John, fumbling around in her kitchen trying to find his way. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs before she could stop it. John sensed her presence and turned around.

She smiled when a blush came to his cheeks, "Good morn-" she didn't let him finish his greeting as she rushed into his arms and squeezed the air out of him. She looked up at him, and it was then that he realized something was up. Her brow was still a little sweaty and her eyes were misty. The smile she was flashing him was one of both happiness and relief. John pulled her back for a moment, "What's wrong?"

Mac's expression turned to one of surprise, then to embarrassment, "I had a bad dream, is all."

"Did I die or something?" John chuckled lightly.

"No…nothing like that, although I'm sure that would have been worse. It was more like…someone sent you away with a lie," Mackenzie tried to put it to words without giving away too much about her past.

John was obviously confused, "Why don't you start at the beginning," he offered as he led her to the table and sat her down. He then turned back toward the cabinets and continued searching for the plates.

"They're in the cabinet directly to the right of the refrigerator," Mac forced a smile, as she guessed correctly that plates were indeed what he was searching for.

"Thanks. Now tell me about that dream," he pressed as he started piling up all the food he had cooked for them.

"I dreamt that I had woke up to the smell of food, believe it or not, and that I got up, thinking that I'd find you in here cooking away," Mac smiled at the grin that adorned his sweet face, because she had indeed found him cooking. "Anyway, when I came downstairs, it wasn't you that I found…, but someone else," She paused thinking of the right words, "Someone I _used to _know. He told me that-"

John put down the plates as he was suddenly very aware of what she had dreamed about. He made his way to where she sat and squatted before her, "Who was it, Mac?" He knew she was hiding something. It was the same something or _someone _that she had always avoided talking to him about. If it was starting to haunt her dreams, then damn it, now was the time to be talking about it, John decided.

"It's nothing, John. It was just a dumb dream," Mac fibbed.

"Bullshit. If it were so dumb, you wouldn't have been so relieved to see _me_ this morning. You wouldn't have been crying about it, or sweating in your sleep. I noticed as soon as you looked at me that something was wrong," his eyes were genuinely concerned. "Now you're going to tell me, finally, what it is that's had you so terrified from the very first moment I met you."

"I _did _tell you," Mac pleaded, "People used to make fun of me and make bets with buddies about how far they could get with _'Fat Mac'_," She spoke her old nickname with such venom, that John couldn't help but kiss her as hard as he could. It was so intense that it knocked all the breath out of her, and along with it, all of her hurt. She melted into his lap, and John stood, picking her up in the process. He moved her to the sofa where he could hold her.

He knew if he made her aware of all that she _is_ today, and forget about all that she felt she _was _in the past, then they'd be able to get somewhere. He ended the kiss as soon as they were on the couch. Mac's eyes bore into him with something so indescribably wonderful that, for a minute, he thought _he_ might cry. John quickly shook that urge aside and gave her a pleading stare. The kiss had worked it's magic, because Mac nodded and let out a steadying breath before telling all.

She told him about Stan and how he had bet his buddies that he could get into her pants by graduation night. The bet had taken place during the beginning of her last semester, and she had been fool enough to believe that someone like him could look past her humiliating state. She told John how she had truly believed Stan to be capable of loving her for who she truly was, before she had even learned to love herself.

She continued her story with graduation day. "I was trying to find Stan in the huge crowd of families and black gowns and caps, when I spotted him laughing it up with his buddies," She paused to collect her emotions, "I figured they were joking around about their usual stupid stuff, but they didn't see me coming and when I got close enough, I realized they were joking about me."

Flashback

"So have you won the bet yet?" Stan's best friend, Paul, smirked.

"What bet?" Stan teased, mock innocently.

"C'mon, you know what I'm talking about. Have you fucked fat Mac, yet?" Paul sniggered at the hilarious concept.

"Yah," another buddy, Jason, interjected, "Have you rolled that jelly yet?"

They all burst into another fit of laughter, before Stan caught his breath, "No, but it's all set up for tonight. We talked about it yesterday, and Macky Poo," he broke off with a laugh, "agrees that it's the best way to say goodbye." He and his buddies began laughing again.

"Does she _really_ think you're in love with her?" Paul sneered.

"I guess. She really thinks she loves me too. She's always saying it, you know." Stan changed his voice to mimic hers, "I love you, Stan." They all shared another laugh as Mackenzie listened in horror from her position among the crowd as he went on to mock all of their most intimate conversations to his friends. It was all too horrible to believe, and that's when Stan said it-the most hurtful thing of all.

"How could I ever love something like that? I mean, c'mon, **_she's disgusting_**."

End Flashback

When Mackenzie finished, the room was silent. John was taught with anger for those bastards. He decided then and there, that if he ever saw _Stan_ he was going to beat the living hell out of him. Hopefully his old college buddies would be there as well. "Mackenzie-"

"Don't," she looked up at him with unshed tears, "Don't feel sorry me, John. My mother does that enough with all of her stupid blind dates and pitiful stares."

John stood up and looked away, "That's not what I was doing." He was angry, and for good reason. Mackenzie had stereotyped him. From the moment she had first laid eyes on him, he had been categorized with assholes like Stan and his friends.

Mackenzie swallowed. She'd not ever really seen him angry, and she didn't know how to handle it, "Why are you mad at me?" Her voice was shaking, and her throat was constricting around a growing lump. She had just divulged the most humiliating moment in her life to him, and he was angry? Why?

John turned to see her falling to pieces and he rounded on himself. What was he doing? She had probably put _every_ man into that category, and why shouldn't she? It was her right after what those pricks had done to her. It was up to him to change her perspective, he realized. The anger left instantly as he reached for her and effortlessly lifted her so that her hands were on his shoulders and her waist was at his ear.

Mac was rigid at first, but slowly she relaxed, "What the-"

"I'm sorry, Mac. I was being a jerk," he admitted. "You and your big eyes…" he cooed as he let her slide down his torso. When they were face to face he held her there, "I knew you had stereotyped me with guys like Stan."

Instant guilt and remorse laced her features, "John…I'm sorry. I didn't know you-"

"I know. Don't apologize. You had every right-"

"No I didn't," Mac shook her head, "I just do it. Instantly. Without even thinking about it. Every man I've met since Stan, I've crucified in my mind simply _because_ he was a man."

"What about now?" John questioned, "Do you still do it?"

Mac thought back to all the men she'd met since being with John. Randy, Shelton, Eric, Jericho, Adam, and not one of them had she immediately condemned upon first sight. Smiling with tears in her eyes, she shook her head, "Not since I fell in-" She swallowed and averted her eyes, "Not since I've been with you."

"I guess that means I broke the mold," he smiled. John hadn't missed what she almost said, but he wasn't sure he was ready to go there himself, so he let it slide and changed the subject. "Hey, our food's probably gotten cold by now."

Mac smiled, glad that he let it go…for now, and kissed him, "That's what the microwave is for, right?"

"Right," he agreed, still squeezing her.

"Babe?" she smiled.

"Yah?"

"Could you…um…let me go?" Mac pleaded.

"Never," he declared.

Mac wiggled as her bladder tingled against John's waist, "I have to pee."

"Oh," he said as he lowered her to her feet, "Then I guess I'd better. I'll warm up breakfast." He called after her as she darted toward the bathroom, "Hurry up, woman!"

XXX

Breakfast was still settling in Mac's stomach as she climbed into the steamy bubble bath that John prepared for her while she was finishing up her breakfast. He went upstairs under the pretense of taking a shower himself. When she came up, thinking about sneaking up on him, she found him dropping some of her pink bath beads into a tub full of bubbles and hot water.

After clicking the play button on her cd player, John told her he was going to the store to replace all the milk he'd drank, and to pick up a few other things. He didn't elaborate, and Mackenzie found herself curious. She figured he was just using the milk as another shield to disguise his real intentions, but she was too busy enjoying the comfort of the bath to linger too long on the subject. Smiling, Mackenzie submerged her head beneath the bubbles and soaked her hair, which had been getting a great deal longer. The soft sounds of Mozart became muffled under the water.

When she came back up for air, she grabbed the nearby shampoo bottle and squeezed some into her palm. She looked around her luxurious master bathroom as she lathered the shampoo into her thick, brown hair. It was a large bathtub, about the size of a hot tub, that sat in the corner of the room with two huge mirrors that covered the walls on either side of the tub.

There was a small seat built into the tub located in one corner of the triangular masterpiece where the two mirrors met. Above, two burgundy curtains hung from ceiling to floor, drawn back by two ties hooked to opposite walls. This bathroom was the sole real reason she had purchased the house. She called it a masterpiece, because to any woman, it surely was a work of art.

Mac ducked under the water again and rinsed her hair of the shampoo. She hummed along to one of her favorite numbers, totally oblivious to the fact that she was no longer the only one in the room. The music was calming, and water was warm. Mackenzie kept her eyes closed when she came back up. She couldn't remember a time when she was more relaxed in this house, all by herself. She was usually jumpy and her imagination often got the best of her. 'Not today,' she thought. 'Not today.'

John watched as Mackenzie's chest rose slightly with each breath. Each time it rose, it nearly exposed her nipples which were hiding seductively under the snow-white bubbles and hot water. He felt himself growing hard and that's when he knew he'd better get out of there before he jumped in with her, but that's when she did it. At the precise moment his hand was on the doorknob, Mackenzie made a soft moan of pleasure.

He turned to see her lips slightly parted and smiling, water glistening over her exposed neck, the top half of her chest, and bubbles sliding slowly down her right and bare, bent knee. The air caught in his lungs and he felt himself moving toward her, quietly. Before he knew what he was doing, he was completely naked and carefully climbing in the tub without Mac noticing. The warm water added to his erection as he slowly, soundlessly submerged his entire lower body into the lily fragranced bath. And to think, he'd only come in there to tell her he was back.

Mac felt her foot rub up against something soft and fleshy, and her eyes immediately snapped open. She drew back in shock when she saw John sitting opposite her, no doubt completely naked underneath all the bubbles, smiling a wickedly wanton gaze in her direction. Mackenzie blushed and sat up, and instantly realized it to be a mistake when John's gaze immediately swept to her exposed breasts. Bubbles were slowly sliding down her full, round mounds and off her nipples. She looked up again to see his mouth slightly agape. She took in a sharp breath, the heat he was radiating was starting to affect her as well, "Where did you come from?" she asked with an intentional husky tone.

John licked his lips as he dared to close some of the space between them. He reached out and cupped one of her breasts, allowing his thumb to slightly graze back and forth on her nipple. Mac leaned back and let out a small groan of pleasure. John wedged his way between her legs and pressed his mouth to her ear, "I think the more important question is, where am I headed?"

Mackenzie reached up and ran her hands down his chest, "John," she whispered before arching up instinctively to his touch. She felt his hard member against her abdomen and for a moment felt a twinge of fear. She knew for a fact he was large…or at least…she guessed he was large compared to others. She hadn't seen a lot them, but he was definitely much bigger than Stan. She supposed it didn't matter really, considering she was still a virgin and probably most anything would hurt going into an opening as small as hers.

John kissed her softly on her lips, then moved his mouth to her breasts where he teased and nipped her nipples with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Mackenzie felt an ache of arousal as he continued his seduction. All fear was swept from her mind and replaced with a need and a desire so intense she felt she might explode. Knocking aside all modesty, the same urge that took her over in the hotel room not too long ago, overtook her in the bathtub.

She reached for his shaft and gently began to stroke him. John felt himself go rigid as she touched him. She turned them over so that it was she who was on top. John moaned as she continued to tease his throbbing cock and began kissing his neck, teasing his nipples, and nibbling his ears. Her breath was heavy in his ear as she whispered to him, "I want you…"

John opened his eyes, "Are you sure?" He swallowed a moan as she stroked him again. She nodded her assurance with lustful eyes. John sat up slightly as he positioned her directly above his penis head, the tip just outside the door to her depths. "Show me," he breathed.

Mackenzie licked her lips. She knew how it was done, and she knew to take it slow. So, slowly, she slid down over his head, causing John bite his lower lip in anticipation. Adjusting herself to that depth, she slid down another inch. This time John let out a moan of mounting desire. John was halfway inside her moist walls, when Mackenzie herself was becoming overwhelmed with the need to have him completely within.

Gathering all her nerve Mackenzie pressed a hard, needy kiss onto John's lips and forced herself down hard onto the rest of his length. She let a muffled half yelp, half moan before she felt the pain subside and herself convulsing around him. John had gone a bit stiff with fear that she had hurt herself, but she began to move on top of him and he became lost.

Mackenzie began to let out little, slightly embarrassed moans, but they soon turned into louder moans of ecstasy and complete abandon. John was now pumping her waist up and down, meeting her half way with hard thrusts and soft thrust; long thrusts and staccato thrusts. He felt his shaft pounding harder and harder as her tunnel caved in on his shaft with each withdrawal, then slide down the length with each pump. His moans mingled with hers.

Mackenzie instinctively used his shoulders for leverage as she allowed him to guide her to cloud nine. She felt herself drifting away with each pump of his hard, pulsing member. It filled her up so wonderfully, and as he thrust in and out of her, his shaft gently rubbed the bud of her clit, causing her to shiver with desire.

She felt herself beginning to convulse with pleasure as her heart began to pound louder in her ears. She felt her entire body go rigid and begin to shake. "John!" she groaned as total release swept over her. He noticed as she climaxed, and a few pumps later he felt himself about to release. He pulled out just in time to avoid spilling himself inside her.

Mackenzie collapsed on top of him and John pulled her closer. He yanked the plug out of the drain then tugged Mac's hair away from her face, "Can you stand?"

Mac smiled with satisfaction, "No chance in hell."

XXX

Mackenzie sighed as she burrowed deeper into John's shoulder. "How do you feel?" she asked.

A lazy, "MMMMM," was his reply. He hugged her closer and rolled them over. He pushed the drying strands of hair away from her face, "How do you feel?"

She smiled, "I don't know what it is that I'm feeling, but it's absolutely wonderful."

He planted a soft kiss on her slightly red lips, "I got something for you."

"What?" Mackenzie was too relaxed and too drained to argue with the concept, but damn it, she could certainly question it.

"Don't get all excited," he leaned up on his elbows and kissed her neck softly, "it's not much."

"You don't have to," she paused with a yawn, "get me anything. Ever."

"I know that, but I got it because I wanted to," he smiled.

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly very curious.

"That's the catch," he smiled. "I'm not going to give it to you just yet."

"Why not?" she whined, playfully.

John chuckled, "Well, maybe if you're a good girl, I'll give it to you early…"

Mac bit him on the shoulder in response to his teasing, "Then why'd you tell me about it, if you're not going to let me see it?"

John smiled, changing the subject, "You bit me, Mac. Good girls don't bite…" he leaned closer to her ear, "They nibble." He then proceeded to demonstrate his point by nibbling on her ear, her lip, and her neck.

Mac giggled and hugged him to her frame. "Fine, if you're not going to let me see it, then I'll just have nibble it out of you."

"Oh?" he lifted a suggestive eyebrow before she pushed him over and proceeded to do exactly as she promised. It began innocent enough, and ended in another round of lovemaking. By the time they finished again, Mackenzie was bordering on sleep, and John was already there. Although Mac was completely nude, the thought of dressing never crossed her mind. She was naked, and she was completely comfortable and unashamed. The time was exactly four in the afternoon, and the sounds of Mozart could be heard silently floating throughout the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I am so very sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I'm getting the feel for it once again, and thanks to Christmas Vacation, I've got more time on my hands. I hope you liked it, and as an extra bonus, I added Mac and John's first time to this chapter. It just felt natural. :D Anyway, I love you guys, and please don't report me for smut!! :D Also, if you want to give me a good belated Christmas gift, each of you will review!!

-Pammi

Happy Holidays! ;)


End file.
